Puppy Love
by EndingxDreams
Summary: Inu x Kag. Kagome brings a puppy to the feudal era. InuYasha's... jealous? AND he thinks it's a demon? How is that possible? CHAP 10! Training the Dog... uh... Osuwari? .smiles.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha at all. I will say this once…

So… This is my Second Fan Fiction…

I really hope you guys will like it! My beta said that it was good...

Review if you want...

**Pairing:** InuYasha x Kagome

* * *

**Puppy Love**

**Chapter One- The Prologue **

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed. InuYasha turned around.

"You're finally back! Took you long enough!" InuYasha yelled, but Kagome just smiled.

"I have a surprise!" InuYasha looked at her. He sniffed the air to guess what it was.

"What's that stench?" He asked. Kagome just giggled as she reached into her backpack. InuYasha leaned over to see what she was pulling out. He couldn't see but he could hear her talk.

"Come on now… don't be shy!"

"What are you talking to?" InuYasha asked. "And I still don't like that smell." Kagome looked up sternly.

"Oh come on, InuYasha. I'm sure you'll grow to like him." InuYasha stepped back.

"It's a 'him'?" Kagome nodded and pulled out her hands. Along with it came with a little white puppy. It had black eyes and medium length fur. The dog ears looked like InuYasha's, and the nose matched the eyes. The tail wagged and it licked Kagome. InuYasha just stared at it.

"What did you bring that dog for!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome looked up, and the dog started growling. InuYasha growled back.

"InuYasha. Come on! I brought you a friend!" InuYasha glared at her.

"I'm not a kid, I don't need a puppy tagging along side me!" The dog started barking at InuYasha. Kagome tried to hush the dog.

"It's okay… I know. That man is a big meanie." InuYasha gaped.

"WHAT?"

"But you guys will get along just fine!" Kagome said, and she set the puppy down.

"I still don't know why you brought the dog." Kagome blinked.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Of course there is! Goddamn it!"

"InuYasha…" Kagome said. InuYasha gulped. He could tell what would come next.

"OSUWARI!" The ground shook, and the puppy started wagging its tail. InuYasha looked up and growled at him. The dog barked, and to everyone's surprise, InuYasha barked too. Kagome's jaw dropped. _When was the last time I heard him bark? _The dog got scared and Kagome picked it up.

"InuYasha… You can at least TRY and be nice." Kagome said, at stomped away.

* * *

So... do you like it? What did you think?

So... review!

Ja Ne

Lizzy


	2. Midnight Rendezvous

**Hey... a lot of people seemed to love the first chapter... XD **

**I'll try to make it as fun... but that's kinda hard to do..**

**If you want any suggestions, you can tell me in the review, and I'll be sure to take it into consideration... just like Sesshoumaru... -wink- **

**Anyways... here is thy chapter:

* * *

Chapter Two- Midnight Rendezvous**

InuYasha followed Kagome back to Kaede's hut where everyone was waiting. The whole time, Kagome was petting the dog, and it kept licking her face. InuYasha kept growling, but Kagome pretended to ignore him.

When they reached the hut, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all looked up.

"Hey Kagome! You're finally back!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Yeah Kagome. You took a while." Sango added. She paused, looking at what Kagome was holding.

"What is that?" Sango asked, pointing at the dog.

"Oh, it's—."

"A dog. Duh." InuYasha said, cutting her off. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks.

"A dog? That's a dog?" Miroku asked, standing up.

"MmHmm." Kagome replied, petting the dog. "I brought it over for the week. It's actually Souta's, cause he said it reminded him so much of InuYasha." Miroku snickered. InuYasha growled through his teeth.

"That thing is NOTHING like me!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome looked at him.

"Yeah, you're right." Kagome said. "At least he's quiet, loving, and cute." Kagome said as she sat down. "AND, he hasn't annoyed me yet." InuYasha growled louder.

"InuYasha, be quiet. He's a dog. I brought him over for you guys!" Kagome let the puppy down, and Shippo was playing with him. The white dog wagged its white tail, quite content with his new friends. Kagome pulled InuYasha out of the hut.

"What's wrong with you? He's a dog!" Kagome shouted. She was rather pissed. InuYasha was pissed too.

"He looks more like a demon! And I don't like his stench!"

"InuYasha. It's only a week!"

"Doesn't mean I have to like him!"

"What's so bad about him anyways?" Kagome asked.

"I swear I think he's a demon!" InuYasha replied. _And also the fact that he licks you and sniffs you all the time…_Kagome sighed.

"It's a domesticated puppy from five hundred years in the future. It is in NO WAY a demon, InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha grunted.

"My nose never lies Kagome!"

"InuYasha! For the last time. It's a DOG. You're a dog, for all it's worth!" Kagome yelled back.

"At least I'm not that filth." Kagome glared at him.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled. After InuYasha spit out the dirt, he got even angrier.

"Why do you even LIKE the puppy?" Kagome paused. _Is he jealous? _

"Because. I like puppies. They're cute." Kagome said, smiling. InuYasha crossed his arms.

"I don't see what's so good about that dog tagging along for a week."

"InuYasha, c'mon! It's one week…"

"Doesn't make it any better." InuYasha stated bluntly. "With the way he is, he might get you from concentrating on collecting jewel shards!" Kagome looked pissed now.

"So once again, you only want me for the jewel?" Kagome fumed.

"I didn't mean it like that, Kagome!"

"Look InuYasha." Kagome started, pointing her finger at him. "If your nose is SO good, then why don't you SNIFF out the shards? Then maybe you wouldn't NEED me anymore! Then, I could GO HOME and leave you ALONE." Kagome yelled, and stormed back inside the hut. Sango and Miroku were having fun with the puppy, and Shippo was playing with it as well. Kagome smiled and sat down. _If only InuYasha could be happier with the dog…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It was dark outside. Everyone was asleep by the fire. InuYasha was the only one that wouldn't sleep at all. He just kept staring at the puppy. _Great. I'm getting beaten by a small puppy. That friggin thing can't even protect Kagome! And it just licks her and cuddles up next to her, and acts all cute. Damn it! _InuYasha huffed, and then a thought came across his mind.

He slowly picked up the dog, and then ran outside, and into his own forest. (The Forest of InuYasha). The dog woke up, and started growling.

"Oh shut your trap." InuYasha said as he dumped the dog onto the ground. It started barking, and InuYasha growled.

"I said shut up! What do you want with Kagome, you demon!" But the dog kept barking.

"Keh. So that's the way you want it, eh?" InuYasha said, and he pulled out Tetsusaiga. The dog started to whimper.

"Don't give me that! Hey! Don't run away! Wind Sc—."

"OSUWARI!" InuYasha instantly fell on the ground. The tetsusaiga went back to it's original form, and the dog ran happily back to Kagome, who picked it up and started petting it.

"InuYasha! What were you doing?" Kagome yelled.

"I was protecting your damn ass and killing off the demon!" InuYasha bit back. Kagome glared.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said. InuYasha gulped. _Oh god… it's the 'time-to-sit-InuYasha-again' voice…_

"OSUWARI!"

"Kag—."

"OSUWARI!"

"OSUWARI!"

"KAGOME!"

"OSUWARI!"

"Damn it Ka—."

"OSUWARI!" Each time InuYasha fell, it seemed like the puppy's tail wagged harder.

"Kagome. What did the mutt face do this time?"

* * *

Hey... hope that was okay...

Anyways... I'll be gone for a week... so... I'm sorry... like one review requested, I'll try and make longer chapters... just like my other fanfic...

Speaking of that... you can read my other fanfics if you're bored... or if you think I'm actually THAT good of an author... XD

So... I'll see you in a week!

Ja Ne

Lizzy


	3. Three Dogs Plus One

**Hey everyone! I'm back, and I updated! Hope you'll like the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I'll say it one more time. I do NOT OWN InuYasha. That is all **

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter Three- Three Dogs Plus One

**Last time: **

"OSUWARI!"

"Damn it Ka—."

"OSUWARI!" Each time InuYasha fell, it seemed like the puppy's tail wagged harder.

"Kagome. What did the mutt face do this time?"

…………………………………………………….

Kagome looked up.

"Oh, hi Koga!" She exclaimed, but InuYasha just muttered something as he got up from his crater. Koga looked from Kagome, to InuYasha, to the dog. Koga's eyes widened.

"What's wrong Koga?" Kagome asked. Koga looked back up to Kagome, with a frown.

"Did you guys have a kid?" He asked, pointing at the dog. Kagome almost fell down, and InuYasha started shouting. Again.

"No way!" InuYasha shouted. "Like I'd let Kagome give birth to that crap!"

"OSUWARI!" Kagome shouted, and InuYasha was pulled down again. Kagome looked back up, facing Koga, who was staring at the dog.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked again.

"Where'd you get that thing?"

"Uh… it's my little brother's, but I just brought it with me for a while for everyone." Koga continued to stare at the dog, until InuYasha got up.

"You got something to say, then just spit it out you mangy wolf!" Koga glared at him.

"I can't believe that you'd let Kagome carry this demon around!" There was a long pause, until InuYasha spoke up.

"See Kagome, I told you it was a goddamn demon. Even that wolf agrees with me on this one." Kagome stared both of them down, which made them gulp.

"It. Is. Not. A. Demon." Kagome said, trying to be calm. _I am sick of this! This isn't a demon!_ Koga, not knowing that InuYasha had tried the same thing, spoke up.

"Kagome." Koga started. "Are you sure it's not a demon?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Kagome shouted back. Koga was taken back a bit, but continued.

"Kagome… my nose doesn't lie… I'm pretty sure it's a demon, I mean look at it!" Kagome looked down at the puppy. It whimpered and licked her. Kagome looked back at Koga, who nearly fainted. _Dear God, that demon just kissed my Kagome!_ InuYasha just growled even more. He went up to Kagome, and then pulled the dog away from her.

"InuYasha!"

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled before she could yell 'sit' again. He was getting ticked off, and Kagome wasn't much happier either, but was taken aback. InuYasha rarely yelled at her like that.

"InuYasha! Give me the dog!" InuYasha growled.

"NO. It's a goddamn dog demon, and I'll prove it to you!" InuYasha threw the dog on the ground, and it whimpered.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted, but InuYasha ignored her. The puppy tried to get back to Kagome, but InuYasha stepped in front of it.

"You are so not hiding behind her again." InuYasha growled through his teeth.

"It's not like he understands you, InuYasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Of course he does!"

"How would you know?" Kagome shot back. InuYasha was about to say something, when they heard a jingle. It was the dog's collar. They looked back and saw Koga picking up the dog by the collar. He held it with both hands and shook it a little. Then he held it against his nose and smelled it a bit. He brought the dog's face by his, and frowned.

"Why'd you kiss Kagome?" There was a long pause, and the dog whimpered. Koga grew impatient.

"Why did you kiss my Kagome?" Koga shouted, and InuYasha stepped in.

"Your Kagome? Who said she was yours?" Koga turned around.

"I claimed her if you've forgotten. Now shut up you albino bastard. I'm dealing with the dog. I'll deal with you later."

"What the hell! I don't care if you claimed her! She's not your property!" InuYasha shouted. He grabbed the dog away from Koga, and then Kagome grabbed it from InuYasha. They looked up, and Kagome yelled, face red.

"What is wrong with you guys? It's a dog! A DOG. D-O-G. Dog."

"Yeah. I know it's a dog. It's also a demon." InuYasha retorted.

"I actually agree with the mutt for once."

"Don't scare me you wolf. Kagome's still not yours." InuYasha shot back. Kagome interrupted them.

"It's a puppy. A non-demonic puppy from five hundred or so years into the future. It's not a demon." Kagome said, but her voice was softer now. _It's not a demon… right? _

"Dog senses don't lie, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. "It's a demon. We're sure of it."

"You can't prove that it is!" Koga went up to Kagome, and grabbed the dog. The dog started barking and sneering and growling at Koga, but Koga ignored it.

"What're you doing, Koga?" Kagome asked, rather tense. Koga turned around and faced Kagome.

"You're not keeping the dog."

"What?"

"You're not keeping the dog, Kagome. It's for your own safety."

"It hasn't hurt me!"

"Yet. You're not keeping the dog." Koga said. He still held the barking dog, but InuYasha just stood there. _When was the last time I agreed with Koga?_

"It's my brother's dog!"

"It's a demon, Kagome. You can't keep it!" Koga's voice started getting louder. InuYasha couldn't help but smile. _The dog is finally going to leave? I couldn't be happier. For once, the wolf is— Oh shit. _InuYasha ran up to Kagome. _WHY does she have to cry about this! _

"Kagome… don't cry." InuYasha said. He _hated _it when she cried. Hated the tears. Hated the sadness. Hated the drama. Kagome looked up at InuYasha with fury hidden in her foggy eyes.

"DON'T TELL ME TO NOT CRY! I'LL CRY IF I WANT TO!" Kagome turned to Koga, who just stood there, and blinked. "KOGA! GIVE ME BACK THE DOG!" Koga gulped, and muttered.

"No." InuYasha started growling now.

"Just give her the damn piece of albino shit. If she wants it, then give it to her."

"You dog-turd! I can't believe you'll agree to letting her keep the demon!" InuYasha growled.

"She's already crying! Just give that crap to her!"

"Whose side are you on?"

"I still hate that thing, but I'm not going to stand here and let Kagome cry!" InuYasha shot back.

"This dog is a demon! It kissed Kagome, and I'm not about to let it go crawling back to her!"

"I don't want it kissing Kagome either, but it's hers, and it's gone after a damned week, so just live with it!"

"So you're just going to let the demon flirt with her? What's gotten into you mutt?"

"Nothing you mangy wolf. But if actually cared shit about her like I do, you'd give that frigging thing back!"

There was a pause.

A very long pause.

Kagome had heard the whole thing, and there was an awkward silence. _No way…_

A very awkward silence.

Not even crickets were chirping.

InuYasha stood there.

Kagome stopped crying.

Koga still held the dog.

Suddenly, InuYasha sniffed the air. _Not now…Damn it that bastard…_Koga sniffed the air. When he let his guard down, the puppy bit him.

"OW. Damn it. You're gonna—." Koga stopped when Kagome picked up the puppy. There was still a long silence. InuYasha picked up his tetsusaiga, but didn't say a word, until Kagome spoke up.

"What'd you smell, InuYasha?" Kagome asked. InuYasha faced her, with a slight blush on his face. Apparently, he hadn't forgot what he just yelled out.

"Something unpleasant."

"Yeah. I smelled it too." Koga added.

"What?" Kagome asked. But before anyone said something, a gust of wind blew.

* * *

Hope you liked it... I tried to make it as funny as possible, but it was kinda hard... XD

I laughed a bit when I re-read it though, so I hope you will too

Review if you want, I love getting them

Ja Ne

Lizzy


	4. God is Dog Spelled Backwards

**Hey. I'm back with another chapter... **

**Thank you for all the reviews. I loved them all. They make me want to continue writing... -smiles- I'll just be sad when school starts... I won't be able to update as often for you wonderful people... **

**Anyways... if you're wondering about the chapter title, I didn't know what to name it... so I came up with that... XD **

**There's a fight that goes on... but there's still funny stuff at the end, so don't worry. -smiles again- **

**On with the story...

* * *

**

Chapter Four- God is Dog Spelled Backwards

_Sesshoumaru… _

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha spat out. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze slowly to InuYasha.

"What do you think I'm here for idiot?" InuYasha growled, and Koga stood ground, next to Kagome. The puppy started whimpering and fidgeting in Kagome's arms.

"You are not taking Tetsusaiga. I thought a bastard like you would have given up already." InuYasha retorted, and took the sword in his hands. Sesshoumaru stood standing, motionless, with an emotionless face.

"I'm not here for Tetsusaiga." Was all he said.

"What?" InuYasha asked, quite puzzled.

"Are you deaf, half-brother?" Sesshoumaru countered, and InuYasha's anger rose.

"Well, then what are you here for?" InuYasha asked. Sesshoumaru took this time to attack, while InuYasha's guard was down and asking questions. Before InuYasha blinked, Sesshoumaru was already two feet in front of him, and had grabbed his neck. He held InuYasha up as he strained.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled out, but he didn't reply.

_Damn it… I need to breathe… shit just fucking let go already! _

Kagome was frantic, and the puppy fidgeting around didn't really help ease her heart.

"Kagome… don't worry about that mutt." Kagome stopped her trance of thought and panic and faced Koga.

"But InuYasha… he—."

"Don't worry. That demon doesn't seem like a strong one." Koga said, trying to assure her. Kagome sighed. _You are sooooo wrong… _A sudden idea came into her head.

"Hold on… Koga…" Kagome said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you run us back to the village? I want to get my bow and arrows." Koga didn't like the idea, but Kagome was so worried, he gave in. He picked her up bridal style as Kagome held the puppy, and off they went.

_Goddamn it! _InuYasha thought. It was getting hard for him to breathe. _Koga just ran away with Kagome… he'll pay once I finish dealing with Sesshoumaru. _

"Why aren't you using Tetsusaiga?" InuYasha heard him say. Next thing he knew, his head collided with the ground after a small breeze of wind.

_Shit. _

InuYasha got up putting his weight on Tetsusaiga and shook his head a little. He unburied Tetsusaiga from the ground and went into his fighting stance once again. Sesshoumaru charged at him, and he ran just quick enough that Sesshoumaru only grazed his left arm. InuYasha stumbled a bit from the pain.

_This is not going good. _InuYasha quickly thought, but picked up his Tetsusaiga with his right hand. Sesshoumaru's right hand now glowed green, and he was slowly walking towards him. InuYasha picked up his Tetsusaiga and put it away in its sheath.

_Tetsusaiga's not going to help if I can't use both hands… shit. _InuYasha decided to take this time where Sesshoumaru was walking to attack. ((Not very bright if you ask me)) InuYasha sped up to him, but Sesshoumaru moved before he could attack. Sesshoumaru instantly went up behind him and made a hole in his stomach from the back. InuYasha groaned in pain, and nearly fell to the ground when Sesshoumaru let go.

"InuYasha!" He heard. _Kagome? _He looked up, and there was Kagome with Koga. Instead of the puppy, Kagome now aimed her bow towards Sesshoumaru, and laid an arrow in place.

"Kagome…" InuYasha managed to whisper. "Don't…" but Kagome already shot the arrow, and it purified Sesshoumaru's poisonous hand. Sesshoumaru didn't move, and just slowly turned his head, facing Kagome.

"InuYasha, I suggest you tell her to stop, unless you want to see her dead right before you." InuYasha said nothing, and Sesshoumaru continued.

"Pathetic. To be saved by someone else. A jinteki, no less." Sesshoumaru said, and walked away. Kagome ran towards InuYasha, as Koga just stood there, watching. She put the bow on the ground next to her and reached for him.

"InuYasha?" There was no response. Kagome was on the brim of tears, but she held them back.

"InuYasha?" She tried again, and this time, a cough sounded, and blood came out from the mouth.

"Kagome…" his voice whispered as he slowly got up.

"InuYasha… are you alright?" InuYasha didn't respond. No voice, no movement to show yes or no. He just limped away from her. He walked past Koga, and back to the village. Kagome walked up to Koga.

"Thank you, Koga, for helping me get my bow and arrows." Koga smiled.

"It's alright." Kagome smiled a small smile towards Koga.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go make sure InuYasha's alright." Kagome said, and she left.

"InuYasha!" She yelled out. It didn't take much to catch up to him, seeing as he was walking so slow.

"InuYasha. Are you alright? You have answered me yet." She heard him breath unevenly, so she kept quiet and walked beside him. There was silence the whole way back to the hut. InuYasha walked into the hut, and found Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and the puppy sitting next to the fire.

"InuYasha."

"InuYasha, what happened?" InuYasha just grunted and sat down. Kagome quickly grabbed the first aid kit and started tending to his wounds. Kagome was silent, and so was InuYasha. Shippo was playing with the dog, but Miroku and Sango kept trying to get answers.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"Who did this?"

"Why were you out this late?"

"Kagome, what happened?"

"You aren't hurt too, are you?"

"Who did this to InuYasha, Kagome?"

"Kagome?"

"InuYasha?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Was the next thing the whole village heard after Kagome finished bandaging his stomach. Everyone was quiet now. The dog was quiet, Shippo was scared, and Miroku and Sango were not happy, but decided to keep quiet as well. Not even the crickets were chirping. Kagome sighed, and decided to break the awkward silence.

"Why don't you sleep on Kaede's bed, since she's not here right now?" Kagome suggested. InuYasha glared at her, but went to her bed anyways. When everyone felt that InuYasha had fallen asleep, did they decide to talk again.

"Kagome…" Sango started. Kagome looked up.

"Yeah?"

"What happened back there?" Kagome paused for a second, so Miroku decided to press on.

"Kagome, what happened?" Kagome's shoulders went slack as she put away the first aid kit, but decided to say it anyways.

---Flashback-----

_What? I hear whining… and footsteps…_Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find the puppy gone from her arms, and InuYasha gone as well. Fumed, Kagome decided to go out and see what InuYasha was up to. _I am so going to sit him if he hurts the dog. _

She walked into the forest, trailing behind InuYasha, but at a good distance so he couldn't sniff her. It was easy for being a good distance, since he runs so fast. The hard part was to not loose sight of him. When they finally arrived into the forest somewhere, Kagome watched from behind the tree.

"Oh shut your trap." InuYasha said as he dumped the dog onto the ground. It started barking, and InuYasha growled.

"I said shut up! What do you want with Kagome, you demon!" But the dog kept barking.

"Keh. So that's the way you want it, eh?" InuYasha said, and he pulled out Tetsusaiga. The dog started to whimper.

"Don't give me that! Hey! Don't run away! Wind Sc—." Kagome ran out from behind the tree.

"OSUWARI!"

---End Flashback-----

Sango and Miroku enchanged looks, as Kagome continued talking.

"And then, not long after, Koga came, and he thought it was a demon too. And then they were arguing, and then Sesshoumaru came… you should know what happens next." Kagome said. _I think I should leave out the part of what InuYasha said, and the gruesome details. _Miroku stared hard at the puppy, and Sango just blinked. Miroku was the first to speak up.

"Hey Shippo." Shippo turned around.

"Yeah, Miroku?"

"You have a sense of smell too, don't you?"

"What about it?"

"Is the dog a demon?" Miroku asked. Kagome sighed. _Not you too…_Shippo sniffed the dog a bit.

"It smells like one, but a little bit different." Shippo said. "I don't know if it's in a good way or not." Kagome sighed as Miroku turned back to Kagome.

"Three demons have agreed that the puppy's a demon. Are you sure it's not, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"It… I'm not sure anymore."

…………………………………………………………

_My face… it feels so wet… God, the sun's too bright. And what is it with that wetness? _InuYasha moved around a bit. _Something's touching my face. And it has Kagome's smell on it. Is it Kagome? Is she kissing me? Holy… is she kissing me? _InuYasha fidgeted a little bit more. _Is that giggling I hear? That's Kagome's voice. Ahh… there's more wetness. Is she really kissing me? Should I be happy? Should I kiss back? Open my eyes? Weird… It smells like Kagome, and something else…_InuYasha decided to open his eyes.

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT! _

InuYasha sat up so quickly, the pain from his stomach didn't get to him until a little after. He winced at the pain as he wiped his face, trying to get it free from the puppy's saliva. Kagome was smiling, and giggled a bit as she picked up the dog. InuYasha glared hard at her, until she finally looked up.

"What?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD LET THAT FRICKING GODDAMN DOG LICK ME LIKE THAT!" The puppy whimpered in Kagome's arms, and Kagome blinked.

"Is that bad?" InuYasha grunted.

"Keh."

"That doesn't answer my question. Is that bad?" Kagome asked, a bit annoyed.

"Of course it is!"

"How?" InuYasha huffed. _She doesn't get it. Licking the face is like kissing in dog language. _

"Forget it. Just forget it." Kagome brought the dog in front of InuYasha's golden eyes.

"AHH. Get that albino crap away!" He yelled, lifting up his hand.

"Aww… but he wants to be your friend, InuYasha!" InuYasha grumbled something that Kagome couldn't hear. Kagome just sighed, and decided to get off the topic.

"So how's your wound?"

"Just fine." InuYasha replied bluntly.

"How about I fix it for you?" InuYasha looked down. The bandages from last night had dried blood all over it. Before he could respond, Kagome had already gotten the first aid kit and sat back down next to him, and the puppy tried to crawl up InuYasha's lap. He picked up the puppy and put it against his face.

"You are—." Is all he got to say before the dog licked his nose. InuYasha dropped the puppy and wiped his nose. _God… its tongue smells like shit mixed with some weird food and Kagome. Wait… why does it smell like Kagome? Oh yeah… it always kisses her… _InuYasha grumbled as Kagome finished up the new bandage.

"InuYasha?"

"What?" It came out harsher than he wanted, but he couldn't help it.

"Are you jealous of the dog?" That question caught InuYasha off guard.

"Of course not!" Kagome stared at him.

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"Duh. Why would I be jealous of that stinking dog?"

"It stinks?" Kagome wondered.

"Of course it freakin' stinks! It stinks more than that Hoko guy." Kagome almost snickered.

"His name's Hojo. And if the dog stinks, I'll fix it."

"What do you mean, you'll fix it?" Kagome went to her backpack and came out with a towel, soap, and a brush.

"I'll give it a bath!" InuYasha gawked. _No… she's going to give him a bath! A 'him'… and I have a feeling he's going to like it… _InuYasha glowered at the puppy, and then at Kagome.

* * *

XD I'm sooo going to have fun writing the next chapter...

Next chapter: **Bath Time! **

It's the second day of the week, and InuYasha isn't really happy on Kagome giving the dog a bath. I wonder what will happen if InuYasha supervises...

Oh yeah... the dog needs a name, right? Want to name it? Review if you have a name!

So, I'll update soon...

Lizzy


	5. Bath Time!

**Hey! Thank you for all the reviews, and all the suggestions! I appreciated all of them, and so I hope you'll be happy with this chapter. What's weird is everytime I have a chapter, it just gets longer. Chapter one of this story is the shortest, only 600 some words, and then two was 900 some words, and three was 1300 some words, four was 2090 words or so, and this chapter is more than 2100.**

**It's a good thing I guess... **

**But anyways... enjoy**

**On with the story...

* * *

Chapter Five- Bath Time! **

"You're not going to give him a bath!" InuYasha yelled. It was more of an order than a statement.

"But you said that the puppy stinks." Kagome replied. InuYasha grumbled.

"I don't want you washing the dog!"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because…"

"You think of a reason while I give him a bath." Kagome said as she stood up.

"You are not going to give him a bath!" InuYasha said, standing up.

"Osuwari." Kagome grumbled. When the ground shook, she walked out of the hut with the dog.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled. Kagome looked down.

"Oh hi Shippo!"

"How's InuYasha, Kagome?" Sango asked from a nearby hill.

"Just fine." Kagome shouted back.

"Even after the osuwari?" Miroku asked.

"I think so…" Kagome replied, and walked to the river.

"Hey there… are you ready for a bath?" She asked. The puppy cocked his head as if saying 'what-are-you-talking-about?' Kagome took a bucket and got some water. When she got it back up, a hand grabbed it from her.

"InuYasha! What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I'm giving it the bath." InuYasha countered, and sat down beside the two. Kagome glared at him.

"I don't trust you."

"Too bad. I'm giving it its bath."

"He's not an 'it' InuYasha." Kagome retorted, and tried to take the bucket back.

"Keh. Whatever. Just give me the damn bucket. I'll wash him!"

"No."

"Well, you're certainly not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not!"

"Yes… I am."

"I said you aren't now shut up!"

"OSUWARI!" Kagome huffed, and then ended it with a "Hmph." The bucket had tipped over, and now InuYasha's hair was wet.

"Now look what you did. I'll have to change your bandages again." Kagome said as she took the bucket.

"What I did? If you didn't 'sit' me, then none of this would have happened!" InuYasha countered as he sat back up. Kagome sighed as she dumped the water on the puppy. _He's impossible sometimes…_The puppy shuddered at bit, and then shook his fur. He looked up to see Kagome dripping wet and whimpered a bit. Kagome just put up a smile as she squeezed the water out of her hair. She was about to take the soap, when InuYasha took it.

"Hey! Give it to me!"

"I said I'm washing the dog!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Do you even know how to use that shampoo?" InuYasha stopped and looked at the bottle.

"Keh. How hard could it be? Just squeeze it out of this thing and rub it all over him." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Give it to me."

"No. I'm washing it!"

"Don't make me sit you again!... oops." InuYasha got up from his crater and glared at her.

"Oops my ass." Kagome eyed him, but said nothing. The shampoo was in her hands now, and that's all she wanted. Kagome started rubbing the dog, and soap suds appeared. InuYasha growled the whole time.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked.

"I said I was going to clean it—him."

"I don't trust you. After what happened last time with the puppy, I don't trust him to be in your hands." Kagome replied and got the bucket to fill up with water again. The puppy whimpered and shook its fur again. When Kagome came back, the grass was soaked, and InuYasha was covered with soap, and growling. From Kagome's view, he looked like he was about to rip the dog apart with his fangs. Even though, Kagome couldn't help but giggle. InuYasha turned around and glowered at her.

"What's so damn funny?"

"I'll rinse you later." Kagome said, and she dumped the water on the puppy. He shook his fur again, but this time, Kagome and InuYasha ducked. Kagome got the towel and started drying him. InuYasha took the puppy from her lap and the towel from her hand.

"What are you doing now!" it was more of a statement than a question.

"I said I wanted to help wench. Just shut it." InuYasha yelled. Kagome kept quiet, but also kept careful watch. It wasn't long until something went wrong. InuYasha took the puppy and placed it on his lap, and then tried to do what Kagome did, but the puppy tried to get away. InuYasha growled and tried to get the puppy in place, and he bit him.

"Ow… gah… you stinking albino piece of crap! I'll teach you to bite me!" InuYasha was about to punch the puppy, when Kagome took him away.

"I think you've helped enough InuYasha." Kagome took the towel from him after a bit of tugging, and finished drying the dog.

"You finally done?" InuYasha asked impatiently.

"Yes." She picked up the puppy. "Now you can't say he stinks, can you?"

"Sure I can." Kagome sighed. She tried to ignore him, but when she picked up the puppy and it licked her before being smacked down to the ground, she gave up.

"InuYasha! Why'd you do that?" Kagome yelled as she picked up the puppy.

"Keh."

"Hmph." Kagome turned back to the puppy and started petting it.

"My, don't you feel soft and fluffy." Kagome said. The puppy barked, and Kagome giggled. InuYasha just sat there and growled.

"I know, why not name you Fluffy?" Kagome asked. InuYasha gawked.

"What!"

"Is that a bad name?"

"Why the hell 'Fluffy?'"

"Well, Souta wanted to name him InuYasha."

"What the fuck? That's my name! _MY _name… not his, not anyone's." InuYasha exclaimed.

"I know that. Which is why I told Souta no, and he told me to think of a better name." Kagome said.

"How about 'C**hikushou**?" Kagome glared daggers at him.

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted. "There is now way I'm going to name the dog 'Damned'." InuYasha sat up.

"It was just a goddamn suggestion." Kagome sighed.

"Next thing you're going to suggest is that I name the dog Ramen." InuYasha pretended to gag.

"God woman. That's an insult! And it'll make me puke every time I eat it afterwards." InuYasha whined. Kagome rolled her eyes, but couldn't help to smile.

"So you're saying that if I name him Ramen, then you'll never bother me with Ramen again?" Kagome asked. InuYasha eyed her severely.

"How about Koga?" Kagome joked. The dog whimpered himself, and InuYasha's jaw dropped. "Oh yeah, you met Koga last night, huh?" she said to the dog. She turned around and saw InuYasha.

"Close your mouth. You're going to catch demon flies." InuYasha closed his mouth with a huff.

"Keh."

"Oh yeah, I have to rinse you." Kagome said. She got the bucket and dumped water on him. InuYasha shook himself this time and Kagome got wet again.

"What the hell was that for!"

"I'm not letting the soap stay on you." Kagome replied curtly. She got the towel, and was about to dry InuYasha, when he pushed her hand away.

"No way in hell am I letting you dry me with that towel."

"Why not?"

"It's Chikushou's."

"I told you, his name isn't Chikushou! It's Fluffy." InuYasha rolled his eyes, and Kagome dropped the towel on his head and started rubbing it. When she got in the ears, InuYasha emitted a low growl that sounded like a purr. Kagome stopped and cocked her head.

"What?"

"Did you just purr?"

"No." Kagome giggled and continued rubbing him dry. InuYasha tried hard this time to not purr, and ended up coughing half the time and hurting his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"I'm damn fine." Kagome just sighed and gathered everything. Then she picked up the puppy and stood up.

"Come on, I have to change your bandages." She left, and InuYasha followed her.

……………………………………………………

To none of their knowledge, Sango and Miroku saw everything that went on over at the hill.

"They love each other, and they'll never even say it." Sango said. Miroku nodded.

_Just like how I feel for you, Sango-Chan. Hmm… that's a very nice bottom we have there…_

CLONK

"Hands away, monk." Sango said after the Hirakotsu knocked Miroku over. Sango sighed as Miroku got up again and sat next to her one more time.

They heard from the distance, Shippo and Kirara playing, and Kagome was heading back to the hut, with InuYasha following her.

"Do you feel that?" Miroku asked. Sango turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel a very foreboding energy."

……………………………………………………

When they got into the hut, the puppy was pouncing around Kagome's backpack. She just sat everything down and got the first-aid kit. She took off the bandage and started wrapping his waist with a new one. Half way through, the puppy came up to her.

"What'd you find?" Kagome asked, not looking. InuYasha looked down and growled.

"You do not, I repeat, DO NOT touch this bottle, you mangy mutt." InuYasha said, and he picked the bottle out of Fluffy's mouth. Kagome looked over InuYasha's shoulder and saw the two jewel shards in the bottle.

"Oh InuYasha, he was just sniffing around."

"Keh. With a demon like him, two shards would increase his power who knows how much?"

"He's not a demon!" Kagome countered as she put away the first aid.

"Don't get on this subject again." Shippo said, coming in.

"None of your business squirt." InuYasha retorted.

"Hi Shippo." Was all Kagome said before taking the shard from InuYasha's hands, and back into her backpack. InuYasha huffed and got out of the hut. Kagome was playing with Fluffy for a while until InuYasha came back in with Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

"Hey you guys." Kagome said.

"Hi Kagome."

"Kagome, do you feel the demonic aura?" Miroku asked. Kagome paused for a moment, and the puppy headed to the backpack looking for the shards once again.

"A little." Kagome replied after a while. Everyone looked at her. "It's nothing strong though, so I don't think we need to worry about it." They all sat down. InuYasha huffed again.

"I bet you anything it's coming from _Fluffy_." InuYasha said, emphasizing hatred on the name. Kagome eyed him severely, and

"Osuwari." came out next.

"Kagome, damn it, what'd you do that for?" InuYasha yelled after the spell wore off.

"You're always blaming Fluffy. It's not fair to the dog himself!" There was a slight pause. Very slight though, as InuYasha thought of a comeback besides 'I don't like the smell.'

"Not my problem if it is a demon." Kagome ignored him. It was getting late and everyone sat by the fire as Kagome prepared Ramen for everyone, and two extra for InuYasha.

"Tos mph oomph off." InuYasha mumbled as he chewed the Ramen. Kagome raised a brow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." But InuYasha didn't hear. He was too busy with his second bowl. Kagome rolled her eyes as she continued eating like the rest. After a while, Fluffy started whimpering. Kagome turned around and saw the hungry puppy with a bottle of shards around his neck. She giggled to InuYasha's dismay, and picked him up.

"You like the shards that much Fluffy?" Kagome said to the dog. "Are you hungry too?" Kagome took out the dog food that she had brought with her and gave it to Fluffy in a bowl. He started eating and never raised his head until the food was gone. InuYasha looked like he was about to throw up the whole time, smelling the dog food from far away. _So that's what I smelled when he licked my damned nose…_

"Time to get you to bed, Fluffy!" Kagome said, and she got him to a corner in her sleeping bag. Shippo whimpered.

"Where am I going to sleep, Kagome?" Kagome smiled.

"My sleeping bag's big enough, Shippo, don't worry." Shippo regained his smile. Miroku saw InuYasha look away, and grinned.

"My, my, InuYasha." Miroku started. InuYasha looked at him.

"What?"

"I have a feeling that you want to sleep with Kagome too." InuYasha growled and clobbered him. Miroku laid on the floor in pain, but still managed to mutter.

"You know it's true, InuYasha…" But he had already left the hut. Not long later, everyone had fallen asleep, and InuYasha came back. _Kagome…_

……………………………………………………

"Kagome…" A voice said. Kagome grunted a little. The sun was in her eyes. _God… morning already? _

"A little longer, InuYasha." Kagome said, and turned away from the sunlight in her sleeping bag.

"I'm not InuYasha." The voice said. It took awhile for that to process in her mind. _Not InuYasha? Then who? _She muttered something incoherently, and turned around again.

"Kagome… wake up!" The voice said, louder this time.

"Why, Miroku?" Kagome asked. _It's still my sleeping bag… so if it's not InuYasha… this it should be Miroku… right? _

"It's a surprise… and I'm not Miroku." Kagome sighed, and gave up.

"Alright, I'm awake. What do you wan—…" Kagome blinked a few times.

"Aren't you surprised?"

"Who are you?"

* * *

Yeah... well, all you hitobitos... hope you liked it. ((Hitibito means humans)) XDD

Anyways... I don't know whether to keep this an InuYasha and Kagome fanfic, or change it to a Fluffy and Kagome fanfic... -ponders-

**Kagome**: What do you mean?

**InuYasha**: Yeah, what the hell DO you mean? I'm getting one-upped by a pup?

**Kagome**: Yeah... InuYasha's getting one-upped by a pup?

**Lizzy**: Heh... I'm thinking about it... maybe it'll be Sesshoumaru instead and InuYasha gets Kikyo.

**Kagome**: Wha-

**InuYasha**: That sounds better...

**Kagome**: Yeah... as long as it's Kikyo, it'sbetter than anything. _**OSUWARI**_.

**InuYasha**: ...

Well anyways... Review! I'll be looking forward to it! And by the way... I really am pondering about that... either it could be an InuYasha and Kagome fanfic... and the puppy is like... the bad dude... which isn't good...

Or... it could be a Fluffy and Kagome fanfic... and then things happen, and InuYasha's with Kagome again... I dunno

I'm up for suggestions... as usual. XD

**NEXT TIME: The Demon Meets Naraku**

The demon inside comes out, and just in time for Naraku to come and battle him. Kagome's in trouble this time... and InuYasha saves her... right?

Ja

Lizzy

P.S. Don't youlove cliffies?


	6. The Demon Meets Naraku

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! I loved them all. I'm just sorry to say that you might not like this chapter. Why? Well... cause I didn't really like this chapter for one. And well... I changed Fluffy's name. **

**Anyways... on with the story, and PLEASE READ MY ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six- The Demon Meets Naraku **

"Alright, I'm awake. What do you wan—…" Kagome blinked a few times.

"Aren't you surprised?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me!" He said. Kagome paused for a moment. She looked at him, whoever he was. He looked like a demon, with white puppy ears on top just like InuYasha, but his hair wasn't as long, or as silver. It was the same length as Kagome's, and his hair was more toward beige. He had piercing blue eyes, and had fangs too. He also had claws, and was covered by a blanket that she had brought over for Fluffy. He looked like he was just an inch or two shorter than InuYasha, even though he was crouching down, Kagome could sense he was around their height. What surprised her was he had a medium-length tail.

_Who is this demon? _Then Kagome sensed it.

"You have the jewel shards?" She asked, backing away. He nodded.

"Where'd you get it?" Kagome asked.

"From you, Kagome." She paused.

_That's right… I had a bottle with two jewel shards in it…and he has two…but weren't they on…_

"Fluffy?" He nodded, quite proud, and licked Kagome. Kagome sat up and felt her cheek where she was licked.

_My God… I don't believe it…_Kagome started breathing unevenly.

"Fluffy…" She said again, trailing off.

"Actually, I don't really like the name Fluffy."

"Oh."

"I like the name InuYasha though. Can I have that name?" Kagome gawked.

"Why InuYasha?" Kagome screamed. Before Fluffy could reply, someone burst through the hut door.

"Kagome, did you call me? What hap—." InuYasha saw Fluffy sitting next to Kagome, wearing nothing but a cloth covering him. "What are you doing to Kagome?"

"Nothing..." He replied. InuYasha growled.

"Nothing my damned ass. Get away from her!" InuYasha yelled. Fluffy eyed him, but said nothing, and didn't budge.

"Why should I?"

"Don't make me go over there." InuYasha threatened. Kagome cut in.

"InuYasha…" Kagome started.

"What?"

"It's Fluffy…"

"I know that, I can smell him. Damn it, I told you to get rid of him! Now look what happened!" InuYasha said. He went over and picked Kagome up bridal style and away from Fluffy.

"But InuYasha…" Kagome started. "Fluffy woke me up, that's all." InuYasha put her down and stared at her. Fluffy came from behind.

"Hi Kagome." He barked. InuYasha turned around and growled at him.

"You albino bastard." InuYasha huffed.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing." Kagome interrupted. Fluffy smiled, and went behind Kagome. InuYasha glowered at him.

"Keh." Kagome sighed.

"He isn't a demon." InuYasha gawked.

"How can you say that, Kagome?"

"He just used my jewel shards that were in my bottle, that's all." That made InuYasha hate him more. Kagome ignored his loud growling.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Keh. They went to kill this demon terrorizing this stupid village close to ours." Kagome nodded and turned to Fluffy.

"Do you want some clothes?" Fluffy nodded. Kagome smiled, and headed toward the well. InuYasha followed her, and Fluffy followed InuYasha.

"Where're you going, Kagome?" Kagome looked behind her but continued running.

"Back to my time to get some clothes for him." InuYasha glared back at Fluffy, and turned to Kagome, grabbing her wrist as she was about to jump down the well.

"You aren't going back again! You were only here for two days!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome pulled her wrist away.

"I'm only going to be gone a few minutes, InuYasha. Don't be mean to Fluffy." And with that, Kagome jumped down, and the blue light came and went. InuYasha smirked and turned around to Fluffy. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga, and Fluffy backed away.

"Inu-Inu-InuYasha?" Fluffy asked.

"Keh. Don't say my name like I'm your goddamn friend, you bastard." Fluffy frowned.

"This time, I _will _get you with my wind scar. I don't care how many times I have to be sat by Kagome, I want you gone." InuYasha said through his gritted teeth. Fluffy growled back, and barked. InuYasha smirked more, showing his teeth.

_I finally got him where I want him. Now to do it before Kagome comes back. _InuYasha raised his sword, but before he could slam it down, Fluffy started jolting away and a fast pace. InuYasha grumbled and followed him. Fluffy ran from the well and around the village, and InuYasha followed him.

After a while of running, Fluffy looked behind him to see no InuYasha.

_Did he give up? _He looked around and saw all the villagers looking at him, so he went back to the hut. When he sat down, He heard a rustle, and looked up, seeing InuYasha. Again. He raised his sword, but right when he was about to cut him in half, a familiar voice called out.

"Fluffy! I got you some clothes!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha quickly put his Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

"You got lucky, mutt." InuYasha grumbled. _I guess I really am stuck with him for a week…_Kagome came in and knelt down beside Fluffy with clothes in her hand.

"Hey Fluffy. I got back right when my parents went out so I didn't have to explain to them why I wanted my father's old clothes. Here you go." Kagome gestured them, and Fluffy took it.

"Thank you, Kagome." Kagome smiled.

"No problem. I will have to change you back to a puppy once I figure out how to get your jewel shards out though." Kagome stated. From the other room, where Fluffy was changing, he shouted back.

"What? I can't stay like this?" Kagome shook her head, but it was only noticed by InuYasha.

"No. Souta really wants you back as soon as the week's over. I have to figure out how to get the shards out and get you back. Until then, you're stuck here." InuYasha's golden eyes widened.

"WHAT?" The two shouted in unison. Fluffy ran out from the room in a baggy blue shirt that matched his eyes and off white jeans.

"You're not serious…" Fluffy started.

"You can't be serious Kagome." InuYasha said.

"I don't want to go back to a dog!"

"You better figure out how to get the jewel shards out!"

"Please Kagome? I want to stay with you!"

"C'mon Kagome, I don't want that mutt around with us!"

"I want to stay with your friends!"

"One Shippo's bad enough!"

"I just don't like InuYasha."

"I don't want him." The two yelled back and forth, walking toward Kagome, and she stepped back as the two got closer. After a while of a lot of complaints from the two, she stopped one of them.

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted, and InuYasha fell down, kissing the wooden floor of the hut. Fluffy stopped, and couldn't help but snigger. When InuYasha got back up, he punched him in the head, and Fluffy growled.

"Oh stuff it."

"InuYasha! Don't hurt Fluffy like that!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha grumbled, and Fluffy pouted.

"I don't like the name Fluffy."

"Told you it was a bad name." InuYasha said.

"Osuwari." After the ground stopped shaking, Kagome continued. "Well, what do you want your name to be? Besides InuYasha?" Fluffy paused for a moment.

"How about Chikushou?" InuYasha suggested again. Kagome glared daggers and him.

"How about Kyoisei?" Kagome asked. Fluffy looked up and nodded.

"I like it." He said, nodding. InuYasha scoffed.

"Keh. That name doesn't suit him. He's not even powerful." InuYasha countered.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha backed away.

"O-SU-WAR—." Kagome was stopped by the rumbling of the ground. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara ran in.

"Naraku's here!" Miroku said. Everyone ran out of the hut after that, to see a man with red eyes and black hair covered with green tentacles.

"Naraku! You're going to die today!" InuYasha yelled. Naraku snickered.

"InuYasha. Persistent as always. I'm not going to fight you today." Naraku said, and his gaze swerved onto Kagome. "No. I'm just going to take someone, and be on my way." A tentacle shot out and grabbed Kagome by the waist, lifting her into the air.

"Kagome!" InuYasha and Kyoisei shouted in unison. InuYasha raised his red Tetsusaiga and dissipated his barrier. Just as that happened, everyone ran toward Naraku.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, and the demon bone spun in the air, cutting two of Naraku's tentacles, one of them holding Kagome. Once InuYasha heard Kagome scream as she fell down, he ran to her and grabbed her. When he landed on the ground, he put Kagome down safely.

"Kagome, stay back." InuYasha ordered. Kagome didn't say anything, and InuYasha assumed it was a yes, heading back to Naraku with his sword clenched in his hand.

"Ancient Sutras!" Miroku said, throwing multiple sutras on Naraku's tentacles. They burned with a blue fire, and disappeared, having a miasma going everywhere. Kirara quickly got Sango and Miroku up in the air away from the miasma. Kagome went back to the hut with Shippo and Kyoisei.

"You guys stay here and watch out for each other." Kagome ordered, grabbing her bows and arrows.

"But Kagome, InuYasha told you to stay away." Shippo said, landing on Kyoisei's arm.

"Doesn't matter Shippo. My arrows can help them." Kagome said, and then ran back out.

Everything was taking place in the air, even though the miasma had disappeared.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted again, but this time it hit nothing. InuYasha was about to attack him, when Naraku wasn't paying attention to him anymore, but to the ground.

"There you are." Naraku said, gazing upon Kagome. Kagome shuddered a bit but grabbed an arrow from her quiver and aimed it at Naraku. He chuckled and sent another tentacle flying towards her. Kagome let go of her arrow and it cut the tentacle, only to have miasma pour onto her.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, jumping down from the tree. Naraku took another tentacle and picked up a coughing Kagome from the miasma.

"I have what I need…" Naraku stated.

"What do you want with Kagome, bastard!" InuYasha yelled.

"Devouring her will give me her powers and her ability to sense the jewel shards. Why would I not want her?" Naraku asked. InuYasha was about to raise his sword and attack, when a blinding streak of light came.

_What the hell? _When the light faded, they saw five of Naraku's tentacles cut off. InuYasha looked around frantically for Kagome, until he saw her in Kyoisei's arms.

"Chikushou." InuYasha cursed under his breath. _Damn him…showing off like that…_Naraku frowned.

"We'll meet again some other time." And he disappeared, the poisonous bugs (whatever you call them) went with him.

"He left again." Miroku stated as Kirara landed on the ground. From the distance InuYasha heard them.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Kyoisei asked. Kagome smiled.

"Yes. Thank you." Kagome said. Kyoisei took her hand and smiled.

"I know you told me to stay away… but my dog instincts…" Kyoisei said, trailing off and blushing.

"It's okay. You saved me." Kagome said lightly. Kyoisei smiled and hugged Kagome. She blushed a bit, but hugged him back.

_God, she smells so nice…_he thought. Kagome didn't know what to do, until Kyoisei was pulled off from her arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" InuYasha asked through his gritted teeth. Kyoisei got up from the ground where InuYasha threw him.

"Umm… well… I… uh… er…was…well… you see… umm…" Kyoisei stuttered, and InuYasha growled louder.

"Don't. Touch. Her. Bastard." At that time, Kagome noticed Kyoisei was bleeding.

"Kyoisei. You're bleeding!" Kagome yelled. He looked down.

"Really? I didn't even feel it…" He said, standing up.

"Must be the jewel shards." Kagome said. "Come on, let's get you back to the hut. I can take care of you there." Kyoisei smiled, and nodded, following her. InuYasha growled so loud, everyone else decided to stay away. InuYasha put his sword away and followed them.

When they arrived at the hut, Kagome was putting bandages on the 'puppy'. InuYasha came in, and gawked.

"What?" Kagome asked as she finished the last of the wounds. No reply was made.

"Thank you, Kagome." Kyoisei said. Kagome smiled.

"It's alright." Kagome turned to InuYasha. "Now let me check your bandages." She said.

"Keh. Don't need to." InuYasha retorted. Kagome rolled her eyes and changed his bandages anyways. InuYasha just sat there the whole time thinking.

_Jeez… she never said thank you to me when I saved her. And I saved her without using any damn shards. Then she goes and lets that dog hug her like they're mated or something. _InuYasha growled and clenched his hand into a fist.

"InuYasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"Keh."

"InuYasha. What happened?"

"Keh."

"At least say something!"

"Keh."

"InuYasha, what's wrong with you?" Kagome yelled. InuYasha turned around and glared at her after glaring at the puppy, who was still sitting there, but with Sango and Miroku now on the other side of the room.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!" Kagome was taken aback. _Is he… jealous? _She got up and pulled InuYasha out of the hut again. When they got out, Kagome let go of his hand, and he put it back in his sleeve.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, wench." Kagome rolled her eyes. _Yeah right…_

"Are you jealous?"

"Keh."

"Well? Are you?"

"NO!" InuYasha yelled. "Why would I be jealous of that albino bastard?"

"You could at least call him by his name! He saved me for god's sake!" Kagome fumed.

"Yeah, cause he got your damn jewel shards." InuYasha muttered.

"At least give him some credit, InuYasha."

"Jewel shards don't count for credit."

"At least he tried and he was there!" Kagome yelled.

"Does it look like I care, wench? I don't. I _hate _that bastard that you named Kyoisei, and I'm going to keep hating him until he's gone after this week. I don't even know why you _like _HIM!" InuYasha yelled back.

"He's part of my family now! What's wrong with you?"

"Don't keep asking me that question Kagome. There's nothing wrong with me." InuYasha said, and folded his arms again.

"Osuwari." InuYasha fell down, and there was silence. Kagome looked down.

_Why isn't he getting up? _

"Inu-InuYasha?" Kagome asked. There was no reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright. Thank you for all the people that are reading this right now.

First of all, thank you, the following people for reviewing:

**DrownedxEmotions - Dark Hearted Angel99 - firessfrost - xcurlyinuyashax - LuigiFanGirl - Keruseyu326 - Akie07 - Crafty - Flower Tears - bankostuz-fair-lady - minirowan - Kaiios - THE-REAL-MYSTIC - Cassidy11 - SerafinLatina - year of da cat fanclub - KOC - INUYASHACOOL - xxFadingAwayxx - ... - Dreamer6164 - mAE - Kikira-Lynn**

Now, please review. I need to know if you like the chapter or not. If not, I am up for suggestions of changing it. Cause this isn't one of my favorite chapters... but it got longer... AGAIN. XD

**NEXT TIME: Jealousy and Love**

_Kagome hears the truth from Kyoisei. InuYasha hears it as well.. I wonder what the reaction is..._

Anyways. Thank you, and Jae till next time

Lizzy


	7. Jealousy and Love

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! **

**I am SOOO sorry for: **

**1. Updating soooo late**

**2. Having such a short and crappy chapter. **

**3. So here's the deal. If you like it, review, and I'll be relieved. If you hate it, tell me in the review, and I'll re-write it. I'm sorry, it's just that I have those things called 'writer's block'... T.T **

**If you want to suggest something, that's fine too. I just don't like this chapter... cause there's nothing funny, and it's supposed to be humorous, hence the genre selection... **

**Anyways... on with the story... **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Seven- Jealousy and Love**

"Osuwari." InuYasha fell down, and there was silence. Kagome looked down.

_Why isn't he getting up? _

"Inu-InuYasha?" Kagome asked. There was no reply.

_What's going on? Why isn't he getting up, or getting mad, or saying anything? _

"InuYasha?" Kagome tried again. There was still no reply. Kagome got frantic and starting pushing him.

"InuYasha? Wake up!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha finally slowly got up and sat against the wall, his arm propped on one of his bent legs. He let his bangs over his eyes, and stayed quiet. Kagome was just as confused as ever.

"InuYasha?" Kagome reached out and was about to lift up his bangs, when someone called her name.

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you?" Kagome sighed. It was Kyoisei.

"I'm over here!" Kagome called back. Kyoisei appeared from the corner of the wall, wiggling his ears.

"Kagome. I'm hungry! Do you have anything for me to eat besides my puppy food?" Kagome nodded. Kyoisei grinned, and it showed his two fangs. "C'mon Kagome!" Kyoisei said.

"I'll be there in a minute, Kyoisei."

"But Shippo said that he's hungry, too!" Kyoisei whined. Kagome sighed and bit her bottom lip.

"Alright. I'm coming. Hold on, okay?" He nodded, and went back into the hut. Kagome could hear Kyoisei from outside telling Shippo she was coming, and they both shouted with joy. She turned to InuYasha, who was in the same position as he was, sitting against the wall.

"InuYasha… are you alright? What's wro—."

"Shut up." Kagome was taken aback.

"InuYasha, what happened? You had me so worried, and—."

"I said to shut up!" InuYasha said, standing up. Kagome stood up after him. InuYasha folded his arms and glared at her. Kagome didn't say anything. There was silence, and Kagome remembered that she had to go back to the hut.

"InuYasha…"

"Go." Kagome paused.

"What?"

"You don't have to tell me. Just go. Spend time with that mutt. While you're at it, why don't you spend time with that Joho and that mangy wolf? Then you could play with Shippo and leave me alone." InuYasha spat. Kagome bit her bottom lip.

_I knew he was jealous…_

"InuYasha, it's not like that."

"Keh."

"InuYasha…"

"Kagome!" She turned around, and saw Shippo on the ground.

"Yeah, Shippo?"

"Kagome! I'm hungry!" Kagome forced out a smile, and nodded. She gave InuYasha one more look, and then went with Shippo back inside the hut.

……………………………………………………………

"It's ready! I hope I made enough for everyone!" Kagome shouted. It was getting dark, and so she made dinner for everyone; Ramen, same as usual. Kagome filled up all the bowls and everyone took one.

"Thanks, Kagome."

"Thank you, Kagome-Sama."

"Yay. Thank you Kagome."

"Kagome… thank you. Does this taste good?" Kyoisei asked. Kagome nodded.

"InuYasha loves this." Kagome replied. Kyoisei nodded and started eating. Kagome was going to eat too, but she wasn't hungry, truth be told, and InuYasha not being here made her worry. So, Kagome got the half pot of Ramen that she made for InuYasha, and went out. She went around the hut, but couldn't find InuYasha. Kagome sighed, and headed for Goshinboku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Keh. Kagome's always like this. She always tries to 'sit' me for coming in between her and Holo, for protecting Kagome from that wolf, and even for when Shippo annoys me. God I'm hungry. And she always gets mad at me when I go to Kikyo… I wonder why… Hey… I smell Ramen…and Kagome. Is she coming this way? Yeah… I hear footsteps. _

"What do you want?" Kagome paused.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said, trailing off. InuYasha jumped off the tree and walked towards her.

"What?" he spat out. Kagome bit her bottom lip, and just gestured him to take the pot of Ramen with chopsticks. InuYasha around.

"I don't want it."

"Look, InuYasha…" Kagome started, but trailed off again.

_What do I say? I mean… gosh… I don't think I did anything wrong…it's not like I even like Hojo, he's just a friend… and Koga's a friend too. Kyoisei is…_

_There she goes…thinking again. Probably about that damn mutt. _Kagome sighed, and that brought InuYasha's attention.

"InuYasha. Tell me what's wrong…" Kagome pleaded.

"Keh." _It's like her to not know… she never knew anyways… _Before InuYasha was about to say something more, she heard footsteps. Kagome left.

………………………………………………………

_It's not like I can say anything. He won't tell me what's going on…so what can I do? _Kagome continued walking, but she left the pot on the ground with InuYasha. She was almost out of the forest, when she felt it.

_A part of my soul…that means…_

_Kikyo…_Kagome felt herself cry. Her warm tears streaming down her cheeks and dropping at her chin.

_Why does he care so much when he loves Kikyo anyways? InuYasha, you're so stupid…_Kagome sniffed, and she felt footsteps behind. She turned, expecting InuYasha, to see Kyoisei.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked. Kagome didn't say anything and wiped her tears.

_No point in telling him what's going on… he's just a puppy anyways…_

"Kagome… was it something I did?" Kagome smiled at him.

"No… it's not. You could never do anything wrong, Kyoisei." He smiled a weak smile, and walked towards Kagome.

"Tell me what's wrong then. Was it InuYasha?" Kagome didn't say anything. "Kagome… it's okay." Kyoisei said, reaching out to her face. Kagome felt his soft hands touch her cheek, and his long claws along with it too. Kagome couldn't help but smile. But she knew it was not okay.

_How can it be okay? _Kagome sighed, and he hugged her. Kagome hugged back lightly, and Kyoisei buried his nose in her hair.

_She smells so good…_

"Kagome…"

"Yeah?" There was a small rustle in the bushes, and a scent caught Kyoisei's nose, but he didn't notice it. He was busy thinking of how to say it.

"You're beautiful, Kagome." Kagome felt herself blush.

"Thank you, Kyoisei." Kagome got out from the hug, and looked into his blue eyes. Kyoisei smiled, and hugged her again.

"I love you, Kagome. Please don't change me back into a dog." Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"Kyoisei…" Kagome said, but trailed off again. _I have a knack for not knowing what to say…_

"Kagome, you're beautiful, and caring, and everything that I've ever wanted in a mate. Please… Kagome…" Kagome's eyes widened, and broke loose from his grasp.

………………………………………………………………

"Kikyo…" InuYasha said, trailing off.

"InuYasha. Come to hell with me." Kikyo pleaded. She stepped forward, and hugged him. InuYasha didn't do anything. _Kagome…_Kikyo reached up, and was about to kiss him, when InuYasha did something he would never have done. InuYasha slapped her. Hard.

Kikyo touched her cheek, and tears formed in her eyes.

"I see…" was all she said. InuYasha awoke from his shock when something hit his nose. _Kyoisei…and Kagome…_ Quickly, InuYasha made a dash for it. When he got close enough, he listened in, hiding behind the bush like Kagome taught him whenever they spied on Miroku and Sango. For what, he still had no idea, but that didn't matter right now.

"You're beautiful, Kagome." InuYasha heard. _Yeah… that's obvious… _

"Thank you, Kyoisei." Kagome got out from the hug, and looked into his blue eyes. Kyoisei smiled, and hugged her again. InuYasha growled. _Didn't she make it clear she didn't want a hug, bastard? _

"I love you, Kagome. Please don't change me back into a dog." InuYasha gawked. _Kagome…_

"Kyoisei…" Kagome said, but trailed off again.

"Kagome, you're beautiful, and caring, and everything that I've ever wanted in a mate. Please… Kagome…" Kagome's eyes widened, and broke loose from his grasp. InuYasha on the other hand, felt his eyes flash red when he heard the word 'mate'.

"Kyoisei… I love you as a brother, too." Kagome replied. Kyoisei chuckled a bit.

"Kagome… I didn't mean it like that…" He said. Kagome blushed heavily, by what InuYasha observed. _Chikushou…you bastard…_

"Kagome… will you be my mate?" Kagome gawked, and InuYasha jumped out from the bush.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said, happy, and surprised. Kyoisei frowned.

"Kagome was crying. What'd you do to her?"

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood." InuYasha snarled. Kagome backed away from both. _God… how did it turn out like this? This isn't supposed to happen! _Kagome thought frantically. There was silence. A slight breeze blew across the three.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-braces for impact of flames-

It's bad, I know. I'm soo sorry... It's SOOO short... x.X

But anyways, thank you by reviewers:

**Rika - Cassidy11 - INUYASHACOOL - KatieBatie - minirowan** - **Sharon - I-Enjoy-Insanity - xcurlyinuyashax - Dreamer6164 - Keruseyu326 **

So... I'll try to update as soon as I know what you guys want. So, if you DO happen to like it...

**NEXT TIME: Bath Time... Again? **

_Kagome acts like nothing happened the night before. Kyoisei tries to do the same thing, and InuYasha just... can't forget. Meanwhile, Kyoisei feels like he needs another bath... only... he doesn't know how to clean himself._

The next chapter will have humor... if the writing goes well... and the writer's block is broken.

Sorry... Ja

Lizzy


	8. Bath Time! Again?

**Hey! I have finished another chapter! Alas, my writer's block. Thank you, for leaving:D **

**Anyways... I hope you'll like this chapter. It's more... funny. Some InuxKag-ness, and a little bit of MirxSan. Not much, but a bit. ****For those of you that were wondering...**

**_THIS IS STILL AN INU X KAG FANFICTION!_ **

**Just letting you know, cause of all those reviews that I read. No, it's InuxKag all the way, just like the rest of my stories. **

**InuYasha:** Thank you. I'm not one-upped by a dog.

**Kagome: **Yeah. It's not too bad, seeing as InuYasha slapped and left Kikyo.

**InuYasha:** ... umm... you're welcome?

**Kagome:** -smiles-

**InuYasha:** So that's what made you mad at me in all the anime episodes! If you'd told me sooner, I would have slapped Kikyo already! Damn it woman, you're stupid.

**Kagome:** -sweatdrop-

**Kikyo: **Hmph.

**So... enjoy... **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eight- Bath Time… Again? **

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood." InuYasha snarled. Kagome backed away from both. _God… how did it turn out like this? This isn't supposed to happen! _Kagome thought frantically. There was silence. A slight breeze blew across the three. Kyoisei glared at him.

"What _are _you in the mood for then? Hurting Kagome and making her cry again?" InuYasha didn't say anything. He just went to Kagome and pulled her away, leaving Kyoisei standing there.

"InuYasha…" was all Kagome said. She was glad that InuYasha didn't go to Kikyo.

"Keh." Kagome smiled, and continued to let him pull her hand. When they arrived at the hut, Shippo and Kirara were already asleep. InuYasha let go of her hand and sat down. Kagome sat down next to him by the fire.

"I wonder where Sango and Miroku are…" Kagome said.

"Keh. They're fine wherever they are." Kagome smiled.

"I wonder if they're creating lust."

"Creating what?" InuYasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Can you sniff them out? I want to spy on them again." Kagome said, smiling. InuYasha gave her a look, and Kagome looked away. She sighed, and then broke the silence.

"Where's Kyoisei?"

"Keh. He can take care of himself. He's 'powerful', remember?" He spat. Kagome looked away.

_I knew he was jealous. For what I don't even know…shouldn't he know by now that Kyoisei is family? That I can't love him the way he loves me? Not that I want to… _

"Thank you." Kagome muttered. InuYasha looked down at her to see her leaning on his shoulder. He blushed a bit.

"For what?"

"For coming out of the bushes when you did. I wouldn't know how to have replied Kyoisei…" Kagome trailed off.

"Keh." _Thank you my damned ass. The one time I tell Kikyo to leave me alone for good, Kagome doesn't see it. She's too busy with _'Kyoisei', _but she's not every other time when Kikyo forces herself on me. What the fuck is with that?_ Kagome sighed.

"And also for coming to me instead of Kikyo. I know how much you love her." Kagome got up from his shoulder, and they looked at each other. "Go." That caught InuYasha off guard.

"Go? Go where?"

"Go to Kikyo. She'll be waiting…" Kagome said. Her breaths were becoming uneven. _Who am I kidding? InuYasha loves Kikyo…he just cares for me as a friend… _InuYasha was quiet. Kagome looked up and InuYasha gawked.

_Damn it, I smell tears coming…and her eyes are turning pink… oh shit. _

"Kagome…" InuYasha reached out to her, but Kagome looked away.

"Go. You don't have to stay here with me, alright? She'll probably want to see you anyways."

"Kagome…"

"Just go! If you don't, she might die like last time. No offence, but I don't like saving someone's life when they're testing me and all that…" InuYasha was lost now.

_Testing her? What the hell is she talking about? _

((For those that haven't watched episode 151, Kagome sees a dead Kikyo in water. So she goes and helps Kikyo, only Kikyo was testing her to see if she would really save her, since they both loved InuYasha. Pretty damn stupid if you ask me… but you're not asking. InuYasha wasn't there at the time, until after Kikyo left.)) InuYasha didn't know what to do.

"Hey Kagome… don't cry… you'll wake them up." Kagome glared at him and then stormed out the hut. InuYasha followed her and grabbed her wrist. She turned around with a glare behind her tears.

"Kagome…" He pulled her into him and hugged her tightly. Kagome flushed. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. Kagome nodded slightly, and they pulled away. "I'm not going to see her anymore, Kagome. Not anymore, so quit your damn crying."

Kagome wiped her eyes and went back into the hut with InuYasha. She had many questions to ask, as to why he had just finally gotten over Kikyo, but decided to not ask if he didn't tell. Inside, they fell asleep. Kagome was leaning on InuYasha's shoulder with his red haori draped on her head, and InuYasha was hugging her shoulder, holding the Tetsusaiga in his other hand and resting his head on Kagome's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we wake them?"

"But they look so cute!"

"It's already past morning though."

"But InuYasha might smack me in the head."

"Meow."

"Yeah. Let's leave and have Kirara wake them."

"Are you sure? They look so cute together."

"Rather close too."

InuYasha wiggled his ears a bit and opened his eyes. _That's weird. I could have sworn I heard Sango and Miroku and Shippo…_He blinked and tried to sit up, only to have Kagome hugging him around his waist. He turned into a light shade of pink, and gently hugged her back. She stirred a bit, but stayed asleep.

_Kagome…_

"InuYasha…" Kagome whispered. InuYasha looked at her.

_Is she dreaming about me? _

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Osuwari." Kagome's eyes shot open as something heavy fell on her. She looked down, and saw InuYasha buried in her chest, with his arms around her under his red haori.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

SLAP.

-----

"You didn't have to scream _and _slap me, you know." InuYasha grumbled. He poked at his hand-printed cheek. Kagome glared at him.

"What were you doing anyways?" Kagome shouted. InuYasha glared back.

"I wasn't doing anything! You're the one that sat me!"

"You must have been doing something for you to fall on top of me!" Kagome paused. "Were you going to molest me?"

"What does mo-lesk mean?" Kagome blushed.

"Nevermind. What were you doing anyways?" InuYasha rubbed his cheek.

"Nothing! I was trying to get up but your damn arms were around me!"

"They were not!"

"How would you know? You were asleep!"

"You were supposed to be asleep too!"

"So now I can't wake up before you?"

"I never meant that!"

"Keh."

"Hmph." Just then, the four came back. Kagome was the first to greet them.

"Miroku! Sango!"

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted. He jumped into her arms, and she hugged him. Kirara mewed in Sango's arms. Miroku's gaze turned to InuYasha.

"We heard Kagome-Sama scream. You didn't do anything to her, did you InuYasha?"

THUD

"I'm not a lech like you, Miroku."

"Where were you guys the whole time?" Kagome asked. Sango blushed and Miroku scratched his head and laughed.

"Well…"

---Flashback-----

"_Sango…"_

"_Yes, Miroku?" _

"_Shippo and Kirara are asleep, why don't we go outside and find Kagome-Sama?" Sango nodded and they headed out the hut. _

"_Where could they be Miroku?" _

"_Kagome-Sama went to find InuYasha… maybe they're at Goshinboku." _

"_Why are we heading the opposite way?" Sango asked. Miroku grinned._

"_You'll see." They went behind the hut and past a few hills, until they got to a bridge with no sides. Just a wooden board across the bank. Miroku sat down on it and Sango followed, slightly blushing. _

"_Sango Koishii." Sango blushed heavier. _

"_Just call me Sango." Miroku smiled at her. _

"_Sango." _

"_Yes Miroku?" _

_-rubrub- _

_SLAP_

_THUD_

_SPLASH_

"_You took me out here to do _that_?" Sango asked. Miroku got out from the river, just floating. He grinned and put his staff back on the bridge. _

"_Maybe…" He reached for Sango's ankle and pulled it, having her fall in. She splashed in, and swam back to the surface, spitting water out onto Miroku's face. Miroku wiped his face with his hand as Sango groaned and got out. _

"_Real nice, monk." He came out after her. _

"_Thank you, dear Sango. I thought you'd like a swim." He grinned. Sango rolled her eyes, and couldn't help but smile, until…_

_SLAP. _

"_You never learn." _

………………………………………………

_They went back in at noon, and found Shippo and Kirara playing outside. _

"_Sango! Miroku!" Shippo greeted. Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder, and Shippo ran up to them. _

"_Don't go in the hut…" Shippo warned. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks. _

"_Why?" Sango asked. Shippo gulped. _

"_InuYasha will get mad, and knowing Miroku, he'll get really mad…" Miroku raised an eyebrow but went in. Sango and Kirara went in and Shippo gulped, but still followed. _

"_Should we wake them?"_

"_But they look so cute!" _

"_It's already past morning though." _

"_But InuYasha might smack me in the head." _

"_Meow."_

"_Yeah. Let's leave and have Kirara wake them." _

"_Are you sure? They look so cute together." _

"_Rather close too." _

"_He's stirring! Run!" Shippo said, getting out. The three followed, but they peaked over the window. _

"_You didn't do what I thought you'd do…" Shippo congratulated Miroku. _

"_What'd you think I'd do?" _

"_Thought you'd rub Kagome's butt and make it look like InuYasha did it." Miroku's eyes widened. _

"_I should have done that." _

_SMACK._

_Miroku smiled innocently at a mad Sango. _

_---End Flashback-----_

"Nothing." Miroku said. InuYasha raised an eyebrow, and Kagome cocked her head. She was about to say something, when Kyoisei came in.

"Kagome!" Her eye's widened.

"Kyoisei! You're covered with mud!" Kagome ran to Kyoisei as Shippo hopped onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Kagome…"

"It's okay, Kyoisei." She smiled at him, and he blushed. InuYasha grabbed him by the collar.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted, but InuYasha ignored her.

"Why do you smell like Kikyo?" InuYasha growled. Kyoisei slapped his hand away.

"Kikyo? Who is Kikyo?"

"Don't play stupid! The girl with soul collectors and wears priestess clothing!" Kyoisei thought for a moment.

"OH. You mean the ugly bitch that smells like something dead and rotting?" InuYasha glared at him.

"Kaede smells that way too, ya know." InuYasha retorted. Kagome glared at him.

"InuYasha! Don't talk about Kaede like that!" InuYasha ignored her, and she turned to Kyoisei.

"Did you meet anyone last night?" Kyoisei wiggled his ears and looked up at the roof.

"Oh!" He snapped his fingers. Or, tried to anyways, until his claws cut his skin and he started bleeding.

"Damn it!" Kyoisei cursed. Kagome shook her head as she got a bandage. _He's been listening to InuYasha too much. _Kagome put the bandage around his finger, and Kyoisei smiled.

"Thanks, Kagome." Kagome nodded and smiled.

"No problem."

"As I was saying… yeah. I met this girl last night in the forest, by this huge tree." InuYasha clenched his hand.

"Who'd you meet at the Goshinboku?" Kyoisei looked at InuYasha.

"So that's what the tree's called."

"Just answer my damn question!" Kyoisei blinked.

"I dunno… All I know is she had this white shirt and red pants. She had like… three floating white snakes around her. She glowed brightly, and I thought she was a goddess or something. Her voice sounded like one…" He turned to Kagome. "She looked kinda like you…" Kagome bit her lip.

_Yeah… he saw Kikyo…_

"… except you're way prettier. That other girl looked like a fugly bitch." InuYasha raised a brow, and Kagome sweat-dropped.

"What'd you do?" Kagome asked.

"I just talked to her. She said something about you, Kagome. And she talked about InuYasha… she seemed like she was calm in an angry way. It creeped me out, so I didn't really listen. I just nodded, and kinda listened here and there, and then walked away. She didn't seem to mind, but when I looked behind me, she was gone. It was weird…" Kyoisei stopped, and there was silence, so he turned to Kagome.

"Can I take a bath, Kagome?" Kagome nodded. Kyoisei smiled. They stood there in silence, all seven of them, until InuYasha spoke up.

"I thought you were going to take a bath." Kyoisei nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for Kagome."

"Huh?"

"Say _what _now?" InuYasha glared hard at him.

"Kagome's going to give me a bath."

"I am?" Kagome asked, interrupting. InuYasha was about to say something, when Miroku interrupted.

"We'll be leaving now."

"Yeah. Have fun arguing." Sango added. Shippo nodded and followed. Kyoisei turned to Kagome.

"So when am I getting my bath?" Kagome bit her lower lip.

"Um… can't you wash yourself?"

"I don't know how though." Kagome sighed.

"How about if InuYasha gives you your bath?" Kagome suggested. InuYasha's face was screwed, and Kyoisei looked pleadingly into Kagome's eyes as if saying 'I beg of you, don't make me get murdered!' InuYasha was the first to speak up.

"Excuse me? Since when did I agree on giving him a bath?" Kagome smiled sweetly at him.

"You wanted to help last time…"

"That was last time! I'm not giving any mutt any damn bath!"

"Please InuYasha?"

"No."

"Fine." Kagome said simply. InuYasha looked confused, and Kagome smiled again.

"I'll give him a bath myself then." InuYasha frowned at her, but Kagome kept her smile up. He couldn't keep the frown, so he sighed.

"You." InuYasha said, pointing at Kyoisei. "You had damn well better cooperate." Kyoisei looked like he was about to cry.

"Kagome! Please!" Kyoisei went behind Kagome, away from InuYasha. Kagome turned around and smiled.

"You wanted a bath, right?" Kyoisei whimpered.

"But Kagome! Why can't you give me a bath?" Kagome stuttered a bit.

"Well… um… Kyoisei… you see… okay, the thing is… what's going on is… cause you know… we… I… er…" Kagome started to blush.

"Kagome… if he gives me my bath, I might not come out of the water alive!" Kagome smiled.

"You will." She turned to InuYasha. "Cause I'll make _sure _he'll behave." InuYasha grunted with his arms folded under his sleeves.

"C'mon runt. Let's get this over with." InuYasha said, walking out the hut.

_The things I do for you, Kagome. You better damn well appreciate this…_

((I wanted to stop here, but I thought that'd be too evil of me… and since it was such a short chapter last time… XD))

Kagome handed InuYasha the towel, shampoo and soap.

"So what you do is you soap him up, and then rinse him, then you wash his hair with this shampoo. And then, you rinse him. Make sure you get behind the ears, and scrub him, so he's clean. You have to wash his hair really well, and then use this conditioner. It's mine, but you can let him use it. Then, of course, you have to use this towel and dry him, and you also have to dry his hair. But you have to make sure he's clean. And you can't forget to wash his tail. It looks kinda dirty too. Oh, and InuYasha, don't forget too—."

"I GET IT!" InuYasha yelled. He took the shampoo, the conditioner, the soap, and the towel. "I'll just clean him like I clean myself." Kagome sighed.

"But you don't know how to use the conditioner! Oh yeah!" Kagome went back to her backpack, and came back out the hut with a brush in her hand. ((You know… the kind that people use to scrub their backs in the shower))

"You can use this to scrub him." InuYasha groaned.

"Why am I doing this again?" Kagome smiled.

"Because you don't want me to do it." He glared at her, but walked away anyways.

"Thank you!" Kagome shouted after him.

"Keh." He muttered to himself.

……………………………………………………………………

"Alright squirt."

"My name isn't squirt. It's Kyoisei." He retorted.

"You'll be more like Chikushou if you don't shut up." InuYasha threatened.

"I want Kagome!"

"Too damn bad. It's not like I want to get stuck doing this job." InuYasha groaned and set everything on the grass. They were by the river where Miroku and Sango were the night before. InuYasha sat on the wood that went across the deep river, and pushed him in.

"Hey!" Kyoisei yelled before splattering in the water. He got back up with his beige hair wet, and his ears sagging.

"Now I'm wet!" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Ya know, that's kinda the point of a bath." Kyoisei grumbled as he took off his clothes in the river. InuYasha sighed.

"Alright, get over here and I'll wash your hair." Kyoisei unwillingly obeyed, and sat against the wooden bridge. InuYasha looked at the bottles and frowned.

_Which one was I supposed to use again? _

"What's taking so long?" Kyoisei asked.

"Shut up and wait." InuYasha spat.

_Oh shit… this isn't good._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Heh... sort of a twist there... XD... I was thinking of letting Kagome wash him... but I thought with InuYasha... it'd be a lot funnier...

**Thank you, my dear reviewers: **

**year of da cat fanclub - Anonymous - xxFadingAwayxx - I-Enjoy-Insanity - INUYASHACOOL - minirowan - tiny-flames - Inuyasha's1andonlymate - xcurlyinuyashax - luvpuppy - Jessie5000 - rika - Cassidy11 - Keruseyu 326 **

**You are all awesome! I wub reviews! -smiles- **

**NEXT TIME: Talking About Decisions**

_InuYasha finishes giving Kyoisei his bath... finally. Something isn't quite right, as InuYasha and Kyoisei have a talk about certain things. Kyoisei then, has to make a decision. Does he really want to keep the jewel shards?_

Ja!

Lizzy


	9. Talking About Decisions

**Hey! Here is the new chapter! -smiles- It's longer... that's good... there's some humor, then it turns around and becomes very... very... weird. **

**You'll know when you read it... it's just... yeah. Hope you'll still like the chapter... TT.TT **

**On with the story... **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Nine- Talking About Decisions **

"Alright, get over here and I'll wash your hair." Kyoisei unwillingly obeyed, and sat against the wooden bridge. InuYasha looked at the bottles and frowned.

_Which one was I supposed to use again? _

"What's taking so long?" Kyoisei asked.

"Shut up and wait." InuYasha spat.

_Oh shit… this isn't good._

"Hurry up! Kagome wasn't this slow!" Kyoisei shouted. InuYasha clobbered his head.

"Shut up! I'm getting to it, alright?"

"Hmph." InuYasha looked at the soap, the conditioner, and the shampoo.

_Okay… so I do something to his hair…I soap it? Skampoo it? Or was it Shanoo it? _InuYasha opened each bottle and smelled each one.

_This one smells like Kagome's hair…_He put the conditioner down.

_This one smells like shit…_He put the soap down.

_This one… smells weird…kinda like Kagome's hair, but strong…_InuYasha sighed. Then he took the conditioner and squeezed half a bottle on his head.

_I wonder if that's enough…hmm…now what do I do? _InuYasha looked over at the towel, and the brush.

_Kagome always uses something like this to brush her hair… so do I use it to wash his hair? Best guess…_InuYasha took the brush and started rubbing back and forth the conditioner on Kyoisei's head.

"InuYasha! My hair's getting tangled!" He complained. InuYasha growled.

"I know that! I'm not blind. Damn it will you just shut up and let me do this? I know what I'm doing!" InuYasha lied. After a while of scrubbing, no suds came out, and InuYasha panicked.

_Did I do something wrong? Why isn't it getting all soapy like last time? _InuYasha picked up the liquid soap. _Maybe I should use this…_He poured it all over Kyoisei's hair, until InuYasha felt the bottle was empty. He was going to scrub again, when Kyoisei ducked into the water. InuYasha growled, and glared at him when Kyoisei got up.

"Why'd you go underwater?" InuYasha yelled. Kyoisei glared at him.

"Do you know how much that thing stings when it gets into your eyes?" Kyoisei retorted. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and pulled Kyoisei's hair.

"Hey! Ow! That hurts!"

"Well, if you'd GET OVER HERE then it wouldn't hurt so much, now would it?" InuYasha spat. Kyoisei glared at him, but went back to InuYasha.

"I still don't get why I can't have Kagome giving me my bath…" Kyoisei complained. InuYasha growled as he continued brushing his hair back and forth.

"Because she's a girl you damn baka!"

"So what? What does being a girl have to do with letting Kagome give me a bath?" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

_He will never get it… At last! It's getting bubbles! _InuYasha threw the brush back with the towel and pushed Kyoisei's head into the water. There was a lot of splashing done, and when InuYasha let go, Kyoisei's head popped out the water right away. He gasped for breath, and then shook his head, trying to dry his hair, splattering water all over InuYasha.

"Are we done yet? I want to see what Kagome's doing." Kyoisei whined. InuYasha squeezed the water out of his hair and then pulled Kyoisei's.

"Not yet. I still have to use that last bottle of soap and this towel. Then after that I have to wash your ears." InuYasha grumbled. "And what does it matter what Kagome's doing?"

"I want to be by her side and help her if she needs it." InuYasha let out a deep and mad sigh as he took the last bottle (It's the shampoo).

_Why am I getting jealous? Kagome didn't say that she loved him… but she didn't say that she loves me either… _InuYasha gave Kyoisei the bottle.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Kyoisei asked. InuYasha shoved it harder into his hands and let go.

"It's your body. I'm not touching you."

"If it was Kagome here, she would do it." InuYasha almost choked.

"She would not."

"Yeah she would. Cause she's nice, and she did it last time."

"That's when you were still a damn puppy."

"Damn is right." Kyoisei said, squeezing the bottle. "You know how hard you threw me down on the ground that night I came? At least that Koga guy took me by the collar. You just picked me up and threw me like that Kikyo girl." InuYasha glared at him.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I listened to some of the things Kikyo said. It's not like I'm deaf or anything. I know you used to love her." Kyoisei said, rubbing soap on him. InuYasha raised a brow.

"What exactly _did _Kikyo say?"

"Why should I tell you? You're always so damn mean to me!" InuYasha growled.

"Just tell me damn it." Kyoisei stuck his tongue out.

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No." Kyoisei replied curtly, and went into the water. InuYasha grumbled. ((And an anime vein appears on his head…))

_I must not hurt him… Kagome will get mad… then next time Kagome will wash him…Damn it…must not get mad…must not get mad…_ Kyoisei got up from the water and got clobbered in the head twice.

_There we go… I didn't hurt him… much. _

"What was that for?" Kyoisei yelled, rubbing his head.

"That's for being damned by not telling what Kikyo said." InuYasha spat. Kyoisei folded his arms. InuYasha threw the towel at him, and he caught it. After he dried himself, he got his clothes, which were now somewhat dry, and put them on.

"I can go to Kagome now, right?" Kyoisei asked. InuYasha rolled his eyes and pulled him down, making Kyoisei fall.

"Why are you so mean to me anyways?" InuYasha glared at him.

"Keh."

"You're jealous, aren't you? Cause you love both Kikyo _and _Kagome." Kyoisei said, smirking.

"Keh. Is that what Kikyo told you?" InuYasha spat. Kyoisei rolled his eyes.

"You loving Kagome was obvious. But to love that smelly dead bitch surprised me, really."

"I don't love Kikyo. I _loved _her. I don't love her anymore." InuYasha paused. "Why the hell am I telling you this crap?" Kyoisei rolled his eyes.

"I don't get why you always keep your damn feelings in. It's not like anything bad will happen or anything."

"I don't have 'damn feelings' so just shut up!"

"Fine." Kyoisei said simply. "Then tell me that you don't love Kagome."

"_WHAT_?"

"Tell me you don't love her." There was a long silence.

"Keh. I don't have to say that to you to prove it." Kyoisei quirked an eyebrow.

"You love her. It's obvious."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Do you know how jealous you look whenever Kagome talks to me?" InuYasha turned into a shade of pink. "And I can just smell your arousal every time you see her." InuYasha blushed harder. "And besides, she's really pretty, and she smells nice. And she has a great personality and everything. There really is no reason to _not _like her…" InuYasha punched him.

"OW! You know…" Kyoisei said, rubbing his head again. "I loose brain cells every time you hit me on the head. Then I'll turn out stupid like you…"

THUD

"Shut up. Quit your talking and let's go back already." InuYasha gathered all the empty bottles and the towel and brush and they went back to the village.

"Kagome!" Kyoisei yelled. Kagome got out of the hut with a smile.

"Kyoisei! InuYasha!" Kyoisei ran up to Kagome.

"Hi Kagome…"

"Kyoisei. You're clean. I guess InuYasha didn't do that bad if you're still in one piece." Kagome concluded. Kagome felt his hair.

"It's a bit tangled… I thought the conditioner would solve that problem…" Kagome said, and then looked at InuYasha. He handed her back the empty bottles, and Kagome sweat-dropped.

"They're empty?"

"Yeah. Can't you see that?" InuYasha asked.

"But they were brand new! I bought that before I came here!" Kagome turned to the brush in InuYasha's hand. "Why is it full of hair?" InuYasha looked down.

"I used it when I cleaned his hair." Kagome took the brush from him.

"This is a shower brush, not a hair brush. I told you to use it to scrub him!"

"Well either way he's clean!" Kagome sighed.

"I guess…" Kagome got a hair brush and sat down next to Kyoisei. "Come here. Let me brush your hair." Kyoisei leaned his head and Kagome brushed it gently to get rid of the tangles. InuYasha glared at Kyoisei, who didn't really notice anything. After a while of brushing from Kagome, and growling from InuYasha, she finished brushing and put the brush away. Kagome stood up and went towards the door.

"Where're you going, Kagome?" Kyoisei asked.

"I'm just going to get some water from the village well." Kagome said, and headed out the hut. Kyoisei wanted to follow her, but InuYasha stopped him.

"Hmph."

"Keh." It was quiet for a moment, until InuYasha spoke up.

"So what did Kikyo tell you last night?" Kyoisei rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" InuYasha frowned.

_No… It's not like Kikyo to say anything to strangers… usually…_

"Just tell me damn it." Kyoisei sighed.

"She was just saying things about you and her. Then something about Kagome and reincarnating, and then watching out about something, and warning me about you and Kagome, how something will happen and a bunch of crap. Something about Kagome not being part of this world, how she should go home and… something else." There was a pause. "Happy now?"

"Those dog ears are a waste on you." InuYasha stated. Kyoisei glared at him and wiggled them.

"Okay, blame me if I was bored like hell. The only part that actually interested me when she said something about this Naraku guy…" InuYasha looked up.

"What'd she say?"

"Something about something happening all over again… and something about fifty years ago… But it's not like something will actually…" InuYasha sniffed the air. Kyoisei copied InuYasha, and his eyes widened.

"…happen…" He turned to see InuYasha already gone.

…………………………………………………………………………

_Gosh I'm so thirsty. I guess that's what happens when I forget to bring water from my own time… _Kagome got to the well and looked down. _I am so glad my well is dried up when I jump in…_She lowered the bucket on the rope, and started pulling it out.

"Here… let me help you." Kagome turned around and saw InuYasha in back of her. He took the rope and pulled it up and got the water-filled bucket out.

"Thank you, InuYasha." Kagome said, smiling. InuYasha smirked and put a hand around her neck while holding the bucket.

"InuYasha…" Kagome muttered, trailing off.

"Where are your shikon jewel shards?" InuYasha asked with a frown.

"They're with Kyoisei… remember?" Kagome asked, looking suspicious.

"Kyoisei…" InuYasha repeated, trailing off. He grabbed her tightly around the arm, dropping the bucket.

"InuYasha… what're you doing?" Kagome asked. InuYasha's claws were digging into her skin, drawing blood. His eyes glowed red and Kagome sensed it.

_His aura… it's not InuYasha's… it's…_

"Give me the shards, Kagome." He said, smirking and showing his fang.

"I don't have it…"

"She ain't giving you anything… Naraku." A voice said. They both turned and Kagome smiled, seeing InuYasha gripping his Tetsusaiga, and Kyoisei next to him.

"InuYasha…" Kagome muttered. The 'fake' InuYasha let go of Kagome, and she fell into the well. Kyoisei ran to the well and tried to get Kagome out.

"Kagome!" His voice echoed into the well.

"Kyoisei!" She shouted back, splashing water. He jumped down the well.

"What the hell are you doing?" InuYasha shouted. Naraku changed back to his original self and smirked.

"So that mutt is the one that has the shards. No matter. I'll just take him and Kagome."

"Keh. Not in your life, Naraku." InuYasha shouted. "Kaze no Kizu!" Four yellow streaks came from the sword and toward Naraku. He put up a barrier, and the wind scar hit the well instead.

"Pitiful aim, InuYasha." Naraku spat. "Practice so I have some fun next time." And he disappeared.

"Chikushou… Kagome!" InuYasha ran to the broken well and started digging away the broken wood.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kago—."

"She heard you the first time, InuYasha." Kyoisei said, pushing a piece of wood off his head.

"You bastard! Where's Kagome? Did you leave her down there?" Kyoisei rolled his eyes and got out with Kagome holding one of his hands.

"Kagome…" InuYasha said with a sigh of relief. Kagome got up and ran to InuYasha, hugging him.

"InuYasha… I was so scared. InuYasha… I thought that might really be you… it was so real…" Kagome said shakily. InuYasha hugged her back.

"Kagome… you're bleeding." InuYasha said, looking at her arms. _If I was any later…Naraku would have done the same thing he did to Kikyo…_InuYasha gripped Kagome tighter.

"InuYasha…"

"Kagome… I'm so sorry…"

"InuYasha…"

"Kagome. I would never do that to you."

"InuYasha…"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"I need air." InuYasha quickly let go and blushed.

"C'mon." He murmured softly, but loud enough for them to hear. "Let's go and heal your wounds Kagome." Kagome nodded and went with InuYasha and Kyoisei back to the hut. When they arrived, InuYasha got the kit from Kagome's bag, after rummaging through it a few good seconds.

"Kagome…" InuYasha said as he bandaged her. Kagome looked up.

"Yeah InuYasha?"

"Did you really think that was me?" That question got Kagome off guard a bit.

"InuYasha…" InuYasha finished the bandaging and started on Kagome's other arm.

"Did you?" Kagome looked down.

"At first I did… but then I didn't." InuYasha was silent.

_At least she was smarter than me and Kikyo…_He hinted a small smile as he finished bandaging her. Kagome saw it and hugged him. InuYasha stumbled a bit, but regained his balance and hugged her back.

"InuYasha…" Kagome started. _He's thinking about what happened with Kikyo… I just know it. _"What happened fifty years ago won't happen again. I trust you InuYasha. I… love you."

"Kagome…" _Thank you, Kagome. _He hugged her back tightly, but not as tight as last time, and smiled.

"Are we interrupting something?" came a voice. They broke apart and saw Miroku and Sango starring at them with Shippo and Kirara in their hands. Kagome blushed _many _different shades of pink and red before landing on bright red. InuYasha was a slight pink too.

"Keh." They all sat down, when someone else came in.

"Umm…" Everyone's eyes were on Kyoisei. "Can I talk to InuYasha?" Everyone's head turned to InuYasha, who raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"It's about… what _she _said…" InuYasha immediately understood and got up.

"You guys watch out for Kagome." He ordered, and walked out, following Kyoisei. Everyone's eyes turned to Kagome now.

"Who's 'she'?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"Do you think they're talking about you, Kagome-Sama?" Miroku asked. Kagome thought about it.

"I really have no idea…"

……………………………………………………………

They were silent all the way to the Goshinboku. When they arrived, the same thought filled InuYasha's mind just like every other time.

_Kikyo…why didn't we trust each other? Maybe it really was just too real…_Kyoisei sat at the trunk of the tree, and InuYasha did the same.

"So?" InuYasha asked. Kyoisei sighed.

"InuYasha… I love Kagome…" InuYasha quirked and brow.

"And?"

"But Kagome loves you…" InuYasha wiggled his ears. "And you love Kagome back… and Kikyo." InuYasha sighed.

"What're you saying?"

"Well… have you ever heard of a love square?" InuYasha blinked.

"No…"

"I heard it the first day Kagome's little brother bought me. Kagome was talking on the phone, and she was saying how she was in a love square. You know… how she loves someone, and two like her, but the one she likes doesn't like her, and likes someone else…" InuYasha choked.

_She talks about me in her time? _

"It's kind of the same here. I love Kagome, but Kagome loves you, and you love Kagome and Kikyo. Kikyo loves you, and Kagome doesn't like me…"

"Why the hell are you blabbering on about this to me?"

"InuYasha… I love Kagome." InuYasha blinked.

"And? You've said that already." Kyoisei lowered his head.

"But you don't truly love Kagome." InuYasha paused.

"What in the fucking name of hell do you mean?"

"You can't love Kikyo _and _Kagome, InuYasha. Kagome deserves more than just someone who can't love her to the full extent." InuYasha growled.

"Are you saying that you're better off for her?" Kyoisei shook his head.

"No. I'm not saying that… InuYasha." Kyoisei paused. There was silence in the forest as Kyoisei struggled on what to say. "InuYasha… I want you to help me get the jewel shards out." InuYasha wiggled his ears, making sure he heard right.

"Why?" Kyoisei bit his lips with his fang.

"I don't want to love Kagome when she truly loves you." InuYasha blinked. "But…" Kyoisei stressed out the word. "I don't want you to have Kagome… until you really love her."

"Keh. What do _you _know?"

"You're right for once, InuYasha. I might not know anything." Kyoisei spat. "But Kagome's a great girl, and if I'm going to let someone love her, it as to be someone that can give Kagome as much as she deserves."

"You can't tell others who Kagome can be with! Kagome chooses that yourself you bastard."

"Do you really think you're worth Kagome, InuYasha?" Kyoisei asked. InuYasha growled. "Kikyo told me that you love her. She told me that she's seen Kagome cry because you still love her. You really think Kagome deserves that? You think she deserves a half-breed that steps on her love?"

"Shut the hell up! You know _nothing _about this. So until you do, shut your trap before I make you." They were both standing up now, glaring at each other.

"InuYasha…" Kyoisei said calmly. "You like Kagome… because of Kikyo, don't you?" InuYasha was silent. "Don't think I don't know, InuYasha. I saw the many similarities of the two. They have the same aura. Nearly even the same smell. They have almost the same looks, and the same purity inside them."

"Keh. So you're not _that _stupid after all." InuYasha growled through his teeth. Kyoisei turned to InuYasha and glared.

"I won't stand by and watch Kagome get hurt like Kikyo."

"She won't!"

"If you meet Kagome's reincarnation… will you fall in love with her and leave Kagome like you left Kikyo?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-runs away from angry readers-

-gulp- Don't get mad... don't get mad... I know it got a really weird turn there... and I know I made Kyoisei sound like a know-it-all jackass... but he's just caring about Kagome...

**Thank You... my wonderful reviewers: luvpuppy - Dreamer6164 - NoCareChakara - xxFadingAwayxx - Cassidy11 - tiny-flames - fang - xcurlyinuyashax - Kawii inu'no 45 - Roshanta Redditt - Cold Static - Keruseyu326 - rika**

**You are all just so awsome for reviewing! Makes me want to update more and more. -smiles- **

**NEXT TIME: Training the Dog... **

_InuYasha finishes talking with Kyoisei... not very happy. But Kyoisei does turn back into a puppy, and the shards return to Kagome. So now that he's a puppy again, he needs to be trained. You know... roll over, play dead, fetch, oh and my favorite... SIT!_

Ja...

Lizzy


	10. Training the Dog

**Hey! I'm soooo sorry for updating so late. I guess I can't blame school, so I blame my writer's block. -smiles- **

**Anyways, here's the new chapter. I dunno if you think it's good, if it got better, or worse. But, you can tell me what you think. **

**Anyways... on with the story! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Ten- Training the Dog **

"I won't stand by and watch Kagome get hurt like Kikyo."

"She won't!"

"If you meet Kagome's reincarnation… will you fall in love with her and leave Kagome like you left Kikyo?" InuYasha was silent with a scowl meant to scare on his face.

"Just as I thought. You would, InuYasha, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't!" InuYasha growled.

"Then why did you leave Kikyo?"

"She died… and I found Kagome." Kyoisei rolled his eyes.

"So if Kagome were to die, you would stop loving her too? It seems like the most possible thing for you to do."

"Shut. Up. You know nothing about this." Kyoisei's eyes narrowed.

"Does it matter if I know anything?" InuYasha stayed silent again. He seemed to choose the worst times to stay quiet, and the worst times to say something aloud…

"It's just a simple question, InuYasha. If you met Kagome's reincarnation, would you, or would you not leave Kagome?"

"…"

"Pathetic."

"…"

"You don't really love Kagome. You just love Kikyo's soul. Wherever it goes, you'll go with it."

"…"

"To be loved, and then thrown aside and forgotten once dead."

"…"

"To not be loved anymore, just because you're not alive." At this point, InuYasha punched Kyoisei square in the jaw. Kyoisei fell backwards and bumped into Goshinboku.

"Shut up." InuYasha spat. "If you think I'm stupid enough to make a mistake like Kikyo again, you're wrong. I love Kagome, and I won't be an idiot and let her get killed and reincarnated while I'm alive." Kyoisei stood up touching his cheek where InuYasha had socked him.

"Why haven't you told Kagome that, then?"

_That's right…_InuYasha thought. _I haven't told her that I loved her… _He quickly ran back to the hut, leaving Kyoisei behind and forgotten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's 'she'?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"Do you think they're talking about you, Kagome-Sama?" Miroku asked. Kagome thought about it.

"I really have no idea…" Kagome replied truthfully. But for some reason, she had a feeling that they were talking about Kikyo.

_InuYasha's not going to Kikyo…is he? _

_Even if he doesn't love me… he knows I love him… he wouldn't hurt me like that, would he? _

_But maybe I'm hurting him myself. Now he has another burden… because he _does _still love Kikyo…_

_He said he wouldn't see her anymore, but that's not possible for someone like him… _

_And I don't want to force him to not love her. _

Kagome felt tears about to come, but she held them back.

_InuYasha…_

Night was falling in the feudal era.

"Kagome-Sama… are you alright?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded and lifted her head.

"I'm fine, Miroku."

"Are you sure Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled at Sango.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about Sango… I'm fine." She strained to get up, and did with Sango's help.

"Thanks Sango."

"Where are you going, Kagome-Sama?"

"I'm just going to get some fresh air." Sango and Miroku exchanged looks but said nothing. Kagome sighed as she walked out of the hut and away from the village, opposite of the forest.

_Maybe I should leave InuYasha alone? He loves Kikyo, and then I was so stupid to make things harder for him and say that I love him… how could I have done that? _

Kagome reached the river where InuYasha gave Kyoisei a bath, and also where Miroku pulled Sango into the water. The sun was setting in the horizon, so Kagome sat down on the wooden board that went across the bank.

_The sunset looks lovely… you barely notice all these colors back in my time… all the building block it, and everything else is covered by the pollution. _She sighed, and smiled at the same time.

_I just noticed how stupid I can be sometimes… InuYasha…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha ran to Kaede's hut and threw the bamboo door aside.

"Kagome…" He said, but then he didn't see her. He only saw everyone glaring at him.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked. Miroku spoke up first.

"Who is 'she' InuYasha?"

"Where's she?" He asked again. Miroku sighed, and Sango spoke up.

"She went out to get some fresh air."

"I told you to keep an eye on her damn it!" InuYasha snarled. The memory of earlier that day reappeared in his mind.

"_I'm just going to get some water from the village well." Kagome said, and headed out the hut. _

He winced at the thought that Kagome might get hurt again. Instantly, he left the hut, and started searching for Kagome.

_Damn… my sense of smell is already failing on me…_

He looked down at his claws… or what would be his claws, but were now just regular fingernails.

_Kagome better be alright… I can't protect her right now even if she isn't… _

InuYasha ran behind the village and frantically searched for her, cursing the new moon along the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome continued to sit down as the sky grew dark. She let her thoughts occupy her mind as the river's water played music in her ears. She looked up at the sky, predicting to see a moon, but saw none.

_That's right… it's the new moon tonight… I wonder if InuYasha's okay… _

She sighed and hugged her knees.

"He'll be fine." Kagome muttered silently to herself. She slowly pulled herself up. Taking one last look at her reflection upon the ripples in the water, she walked off the echoing wooden board, and then onto the rustling grass, back to the village.

_They might be worried about me. I've been gone for quite a while… _

She continued walking, until she felt a demonic aura.

Kagome sighed, and continued walking, until something along the ground caught her eyes.

_Inu…Yasha………? _

Kagome took a careful step forward. Indeed, it was a half-dead human InuYasha drowned in his own dark red pool of blood. Her eyes widened as she reached a hand out.

"InuYasha…" She whispered. There was no sign of anything… anyone… any demon.

_How did this happen? _She thought frantically as she knelt beside him. She didn't need InuYasha's keen sense of smell to get the metallic scented blood in her nose.

"InuYasha…" A few worried drops of tears fell down.

"Ka'ome…" Kagome opened her eyes and looked down at InuYasha's blood-stained face.

"InuYasha…" He lifted a hand and held hers.

"It's alright. I trust you…" Kagome was confused now.

_What is he talking about? _

"_What happened fifty years ago won't happen again. I trust you InuYasha…" _

"What happened here?" Kagome asked. InuYasha gave a soft smirk, and Kagome felt a bit better.

_At least I know he's alright, if he's smiling like that…_

"What might have happened to you at the well today… if I didn't come for you." Kagome swallowed.

_Naraku posed as me? _

InuYasha sat up and pulled Kagome in for a hug. She let out a small gasp, but hugged him back.

"Naraku's tricks are getting old… don't you think?" He joked. Kagome didn't reply, but InuYasha knew that she heard.

"I never told you this Kagome…" InuYasha whispered. Kagome paid close attention to what he was about to say.

"I know I was too busy going to Kikyo to tell you this…" Her heart filled up with sadness and a hint of guilt at the name.

"But even if you don't believe me, it's true." Kagome blinked, and they pulled away. InuYasha's violet eyes looked into Kagome's confused brown ones.

"I don't blame you if you don't believe me either… and I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

_What is he going to say?_

"Kagome… I love you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone bright in the hut, and Kagome's eyes reacted to the light with bitter distaste.

_This is not how I like to wake up in the morning…_

She sat up and stretched, then looked around. There were blood stains on her clothes, and a few on the wooden floor next to her, and she remembered what had happened.

_That's right… InuYasha loves me…_

That made her smile, and a shadow loomed over her.

"Something amusing?" A cocky voice asked. Kagome stood up and looked at InuYasha, still with the smile. They had walked back to the hut and Kagome tended to InuYasha's wounds. She saw a hint of bandaging under his red and white haori.

"Hi, InuYasha…" Kagome greeted. He walked in, a hand still tucked behind him. Kagome noticed it, and immediately became curious.

"What're you hiding?" She asked. InuYasha grin became a smirk.

"I have a surprise." Kagome was about to say what… when she remembered that's what she had said a few days ago when she came back.

"_I have a surprise!" InuYasha looked at her. He sniffed the air to guess what it was. _

"_What's that stench?" He asked. Kagome just giggled as she reached into her backpack. InuYasha leaned over to see what she was pulling out. He couldn't see but he could hear her talk. _

"_Come on now… don't be shy!" _

"_What are you talking to?"_

"Where's Kyoisei?" She asked. InuYasha's smirk grew dim.

"I wanted to surprise you, damn it." He pulled out his hand, and along came Kyoisei with a wagging tail, back into a little puppy. Kagome's eyes widened and took the puppy in her arms. Around Kyoisei's neck was the little glass vile with two jewel shards.

"InuYasha! How'd you get them out?" InuYasha walked and stood next to Kagome.

"He let them fall out, once he decided he didn't want them anymore." Kagome looked that the vile.

"Oh?" Kagome looked up, and was right away met with InuYasha's lips. She kissed back, and they were 'in the moment' until Kyoisei barked. They pulled away, and looked down at the puppy.

"I guess Kyoisei's still disgusted…" Kagome said. InuYasha frowned.

"Doesn't mean he has to bark all over the place…" Kagome smiled.

_Everything's back to normal…_

InuYasha looked down at Kyoisei for a moment, and felt… pity.

"Kagome… why don't you go out and spend some time with Kyoisei?" Kagome raised a brow.

"What?" She asked.

_Did I hear that right? _

"I think Kyoisei would like that." He said. Kagome looked at him, filled with curiosity.

"Naraku?" InuYasha blinked.

"Huh?"

"You're Naraku… aren't you?" Kagome concluded.

"What the—where the hell did that come from Kagome?"

"InuYasha's not _this_ nice…" Kagome joked. InuYasha's ears twitched.

"Very funny, Kagome." He crossed his arms in his sleeves, just like he always does, and turned around, back facing her. Kagome giggled and walked out the hut. After a while, InuYasha went onto the roof and watched Kagome teaching the dog how to fetch. He smiled again as the wind blew his hair.

_I guess I should feel better… that Kagome loves me… _He still felt a bit of jealousy, but not really as much as before. He saw Kagome pat him on the head, and Kyoisei wagging his tail. Not long after, his neck started glowing. Before he could respond, he fell onto the roof.

_Owwwwww… _

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome patted Kyoisei on the head.

"Good boy. You fetch so well!" Kagome smiled. Kyoisei wagged his tail, and barked happily. She put the stick down.

"Okay Kyoisei… osuwari boy." Kyoisei wagged his tail. Kagome frowned.

_InuYasha listens when I tell him to sit… _

"Osuwari…" Kagome said again, but Kyoisei's tail only wagged harder.

"Osuwari." Kagome pushed Kyoisei's behind down on the floor.

"Good. Osuwari." Kyoisei stood back up and continued wagging his tail.

_What's he so happy about? _

"Osuwari boy!"

"Osuwari."

"Osuwari!"

"O-Su-Wa-Ri!"

"OSUWARI!" Kyoisei barked, and finally sat down. Kagome blinked.

"Good boy?" Kagome said. She wasn't sure how… but Kyoisei obeyed after Kagome yelled 'osuwari' to the world. Kyoisei stood up again, and barked, but not at Kagome, but at something behind her. Kagome turned around, and saw the hut with a broken roof. Immediately, she picked up Kyoisei and ran back.

"InuYasha!" She called when she arrived. The debris cleared, and there was a gigantic hole in the roof. The wooden floor was cratered, and InuYasha was in it.

"InuYasha…" Kyoisei's tail wagged again as everyone else came.

"Kagome-Sama…" Miroku said. "What happened?"

"Yeah, Kagome. What did InuYasha do?" Sango asked.

"He must have done something bad for you to sit him like this…" Shippo concluded. Kagome swallowed and sweat-dropped.

"Oops…" She whispered. "Gomen, gomen… InuYasha." Slowly, InuYasha picked up his head while wincing. His face was red and splintered, and he glared at Kagome and the dog.

"Chikushou, you damn dog." He managed to mutter out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heh. If that didn't really make sense, Kyoisei still has his memories from when he was a demon. So, the whole 'osuwari' thing was just his little prank on InuYasha.

**Thank You... my wonderful reviewers: Roshanta Redditt - year of da cat fanclub - Dreamer6164 - Cassidy11 - inugirlforever - eDWaRd1 - tiny-flames - NoCareChakara - rika - minirowan - Keruseyu326 - DrownedxEmotions - inuyasharox194 - InUyashalover4ever**

**You are all just so awsome for reviewing! Makes me want to update more and more. -smiles- **

**-curses school homework and such-**

**NEXT TIME: Thank Kami, Only Two More Days**

_InuYasha's really mad at Kyoisei for that osuwari prank, but he feels a bit happier when he realizes that there are only two more days until the week's over, and then Kyoisei's gone. But, a lot of things can happen in two days. _

Ja...

Lizzy


	11. Gomen

Yo. I know, I know... you all hoped to read the next chapter. I'm **really** sorry. I know how it feels like when you want to keep on reading a story, but the chapter's not even up yet...

So like... My reason is that I have a total writer's block. _**BIG writer's block**_. If you have any suggestions, you can tell me via e-mail or review. 

Again, I am **VERY sorry**. I try my best to update _every_ week, and I love writing this story... I just can't think of anything to write about that's worth laughing... The last chapter wasn't really anything funny, except for the ending. So my goal is to have this next chapter to be funny... only **I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING**!

**T.T **

Sorry. Really... gomen, gomen.

So... yeah. If you want... you can read my other stories... but I don't think you guys would want to...** -sweat drop-**

_**VERY**_ sorry.

Lizzy

P.S. Once I have a new chapter up, I'll replace it with this. I don't know if it'll show up on your alert e-mails... so if it doesn't, just check back every weekend. I say weekend, because I don't usually update Monday-Thursday because of school.


End file.
